Getting Sick
by Morine123
Summary: One day Edward suddenly gets sick. But Edward is a vampire, how is this possible? What will Bella do to help him get better? Read and find out! Give it a chance, it gets interesting. Also lots of fluff! Bella and Edward. Post- Eclipse. Now Complete!
1. The Fall

**Okay, so the first two-four chapters might be a little boring and mostly cliffies. But it will get more exciting and a lot more fluff. just hang in there!**

Chapter One:

Edward and I had just spent an entire day in the meadow. Our meadow. We were now in his Volvo driving home. Then the oddest thing happened. Edward started coughing.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." Obviously it wasn't nothing he way coughing his lungs out. I don't even think that vampires are able to cough. This made me extremely worried.

"Edward, I know that I'm not an expert but I don't think that vampires are even able to cough. What is going on?" He was still coughing.

"I'm fine Bella." He could barely talk. He had trouble even saying those few words. Now I was freaking out.

"Edward, pull over."

"Why?"

"Edward, something is obviously wrong. I don't think that you are in any shape to drive a car. Edward, please."

"Bella, stop worrying." He finally stopped coughing. "See, it was just a little cough was all. Don't worry. It was no big deal."

"Edward, vampires can't cough."

"Bella, I'm fine." We were about to turn onto the road to my house.

"Edward, no we are taking you to Carlisle."

"Bella, Charlie will worry about you."

"I'll call him when we get to your house. Edward, we really need to Carlisle."

"You worry too much Bella."

"Just drive to your house okay?"

He sighed. "Fine".

We drove to his house. Edward was going faster then usual. Even worse then that he looked like he was in a lot of pain. What was going on? Vampires couldn't get sick. What was happening with my Edward? I wanted so much to do something to make him feel better but I didn't know what. I didn't know what was happening. Then we came up to his house. He didn't get out of the car right away.

"Edward, are you okay?" He didn't say anything. He was just staring straight ahead. "Edward?"

"What? Oh hi Bella."

"Edward…" He was just zoning out again. I decided to get out of the car. Luckily I didn't fall over anything. But I ran over to his side of the car and opened the door.

"Edward, you need to see Carlisle."

"mhmm…" He was having trouble getting up. So I put his arm around my shoulders and helped him out of the car. He was having a big problem walking. It was extremely hard trying to drag him to his house. We were halfway to his house when he fainted onto the ground. I screamed.

"CARLISLE!"

**Reviews are always welcome. I won't update unless i get at least three reviews (i know i'm pushing it!)I promise you that it gets more exciting. The first few are just filler chapters. It does get more interesting!!**


	2. Confusion

**Thank you all for such wonderful reviews! But i do have to say for for this one in advance. it is extremely boring, mostly just a filler chapter. The next one will also be kind of boring. Mostly about Bella's reflection on the day's events. But after that i promise it will get more interesting. And just so everyone is clear, Alice DOES have a vision in the beginning of this chapter. Bella is just to busy to notice. **

Chapter Two:

I felt like I was about to pass out. Edward was lying on the ground unconscious. He was on the floor for only a view seconds but it felt more like hours. The whole family rushed outside to see what had happened. Then Carlisle quickly picked him up and ran into the house. I was just standing in the middle of the Cullen's lawn in shock looking like a complete idiot. Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper had gone into the house to help Carlisle. Alice was the only one left in the lawn with me.

"Bella, are you okay? What happened?" I was almost completely speechless.

"I – I don't know."

"Bella, you look like you're in a bit of shock. Why don't I take you home so you can get some rest." I didn't move a muscle.

"Alice, what happened?"

"I don't know what happened. Carlisle is working on it. Don't worry Bella."

"Will Edward be okay?"

"Yes Bella. I'm sure that he will be fine. You need to rest though. You look extremely tired. I'm going to take you home so you can get some sleep." Was she insane? How exactly was I supposed to sleep at a time like this? Edward was obviously hurt and I had no idea what was going on.

"Alice, how can I sleep at a time like this?"

"Everything will be fine Bella. I can already see it."

"When?"

"Just now, I had a vision about it. It's nothing. He just drank the wrong type of blood that's all." She was trying to sound convincing but I could already tell that there was a lot of worry in her voice. She probably didn't even have a vision at all.

"Alice, if everything is going to be alright then why is there worry in your voice?"

"There's not. Come on. It's getting late, Charlie will worry." And with that she took me by the arm and put me in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. She got in the driver's seat and started to drive away at insanely high speed. It's like she didn't want me near Edward. She didn't want me to know something. This made me so worried.

**Sorry for the boringness and shortness of this chapter. Patience will get you to the next one. I also will take CONSTRUCTIVE critizism wherever needed. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. **


	3. Worrying

**Hey Everyone! Thank you all for your amazing reviews! This chapter might be a little boring for some people. It's basically how Bella handles what happened that day. She's extremely confused. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER THREE:

Alice drove me home in less then ten minutes. We didn't speak at all on the way there. I was too busy holding back my tears. When we finally arrived at my house she told me that Edward was going to be fine and that I shouldn't worry. I usually believed Alice. I just found it so hard to believe her this time. I quickly got out of the car and almost tripped on my way out. Luckily I saved myself. I waved goodbye to Alice and before I knew it that silver Volvo that I loved so much was gone.

It took all the strength I had not to start sobbing as soon as Alice left. But I didn't want Charlie to see me upset. He would automatically blame Edward for it and I really just could not handle that right now.

I slowly walked into the house. I saw a sports game on and I saw Charlie glued to the screen. I also noticed that there was a box of pizza opened. I breathed a deep sigh before I began talking. I was now almost trembling trying to hold back my tears.

"Hi dad, I'm home." He turned around from the TV.

"Hey Bells! You're back late. Where did you and Edward go?" He was making it really hard to not cry.

"Just dinner, you know." In my head I was just chanting to myself, _please don't cry, please don't cry. _

"Okay, did you have a good time?" Why was Charlie talking to me now? He usually just ignores me when I come home. My body was feeling weak. I was getting really dizzy. I felt like I was about to faint any second.

"Yeah, I'm really tired so I'm going to get some sleep, goodnight!"

"Goodnight Bells." And with that I ran up the stairs, tripping on my way and ran into my room onto my bed and started crying my eyes out.

I had to be as silent as I possibly could be because I knew that if Charlie heard me that he would be checking in on me. I didn't want Charlie. I didn't want anyone else but my Edward back. What had happened to him. I was crying mindlessly for what it seemed to be like days. I couldn't think at all. I don't know if I wanted to think. If I thought maybe all of the possibilities would have come to mind. I didn't want to think about all of the what ifs, I just wanted Edward. I just wanted to know that he was okay. I had finally stopped my sobbing that it was just reduced to simple crying. I was able to breathe and think a little bit again.

I looked over to the clock and it was already 2:30 am. I had realized that I was extremely thirsty. I had been sobbing for over three hours. My mouth was so dry. While tears were still falling down my face I had to try my best to not let them come down so fast, not when I'm outside of my room anyways. I opened the door to my room and walked down stairs to the kitchen. I got a glass out and started pouring cold water. Then I started crying hard again. I was crying so much that the glass of water over flooded. I just stood over the counter crying like crazy. I saw my tears fall into the puddles that I had made on the counter. I couldn't move. I couldn't think.

When my sobbing had finally toned down again I cleaned up the mess I made. I looked into the living room. The TV was off. This meant that Charlie was asleep. That had me worried out of my head. Whenever Charlie was asleep Edward would come over. I had to know what was going on. I had to help Edward if there was anything wrong with him.

I quickly drank my glass of water, put it in the sink and started heading towards the door. I picked up my keys and as soon as I got outside, walked towards my car. I knew that it was late and I was still crying. It was hard to see where I was going. I tripped over various objects many times and sometimes even tripped over my own feet. Then I made it to my truck, opened the door and got into the drivers seat.

When I was sitting in the car I put my seatbelt on and I was about to start the car. Then I started crying my eyes out again. I realized that I was in no shape to drive. I could get seriously hurt, and knowing me I would get seriously hurt. But how was I supposed to know what was wrong with Edward? I didn't want to call because what if he was resting or something? I just wanted to see him so badly. I needed to see his face again, I needed to see that smile on his face that I loved so much.

The worst thought kept popping up into my mind. What if Edward was dying? What if he was already dead? What was I supposed to do? What if I never saw him again? How could he die? Was it even scientifically possible for him to die? I didn't want to have all of these terrible thoughts going through my mind. The image of Edward falling on the floor kept playing through my mind and it wouldn't stop. It would just keep playing over and over again. He looked like he was in so much pain. What if I could have helped him? What if it was my fault? What if Edward is in pain right now and all I can do is cry about it? This all could have been my fault. And there was nothing I could do about it.

I slowly got out of the truck and walked back to my house. I had tried to control my crying so that I didn't wake Charlie. Then I slowly got back into my room and closed the door behind me. I looked at the clock, it was 4:00 am. I was so tired. I realized that I was still in my day clothes. I quickly changed into some comfortable pj's and got into bed to cry myself to sleep.

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Explanation

**Since i do stick to my word, i brought you Chapter four. I am terribly sorry if it bores you, i am trying to make them more interesting. But for the next chapter i won't update until i get a good number of reviews, i haven't decided on the number yet, but whatever. Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews and enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR

I woke up the next morning feeling terrible. I looked down and my pillow was soaking wet from my tears. I had no dreams that night, just nightmares. Edward falling to the ground was playing over and over again in my sleep. I couldn't get it out of my head.

I looked over at my clock and it said that it was 12:00. It was Saturday so that meant that Charlie would be out for the day. That meant that I would be able to spend the entire day at the Cullen's. I quickly got out of bed and went to my closet to get my clothes. I was about to turn around and tell Edward that I needed a human moment when I realized that he wouldn't be there. This only made me go faster. I brushed my teeth and for the first time since yesterday morning I looked into the mirror. I could have screamed in shock. My eyes were so red from the crying it looked like they could have been bleeding. I figured that a shower would be able to fix this.

Usually I took long hot showers but today I made this one extremely quick. I needed to get to the Cullen's house as fast as I possibly could. As soon as I got out of the shower I looked at my face and while the redness was still there it was barely noticeable. As fast as I could I put my clothes back on and went downstairs. I didn't even stop to get breakfast. I left a note for Charlie saying that I would be at the Cullen's house all day. I didn't want him to worry about me. Then I ran to my truck.

I drove my truck to the fastest limit that it could possible go. I needed to get to that house and I needed to get to that house fast. I turned to go onto the road to their house and then I stopped in the middle of the road. I didn't worry about any cars coming because no cars came this way anyways. I realized that it could be possible that Edward…died. How was I supposed to deal with this? I mean I lived without him, but not actually _without _him. What was I going to do? Without thinking I started crying uncontrollably again. Then I started driving. I _had _to get to that house. I needed to know what was happening. If Edward was dead I wanted someone to tell me. I wanted to know for a fact.

I pulled up the house and ran out of the truck slamming the door behind me. I was still crying my eyes out when I walked, almost ran to the front door. I tried to open the door but it was locked. Were they trying to kick me out of the house? What were they not telling me? Then I started knocking furiously on the door. Alice opened the door with worried eyes. I quickly ran into her arms and gave her a hug.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Bella, I think that you should sit down."

"Alice, what's wrong what's going on? Let me speak to Edward!" I tried to get out of her hug to run up the stairs but she wouldn't let me. She was just guiding me to the living room and then she put me down on the couch.

"I can't let you see Edward until we explain to you what's happened." I was crying to hard to say anything. "I'm going to get Carlisle in here to explain. Okay?" I couldn't do anything but just nod my head. Then Carlisle walked into the room and sat in the chair across from the couch where me and Alice were sitting.

"Hey Bella. You are probably confused about what is going on. Let me explain."

"Please do."

"Well you see, I thought that Vampires couldn't get sick but they apparently can. I am not so sure exactly how it works. But there is something wrong with Edward's venom. It has gotten him extremely sick. A kind of sick that only vampires can get. To humans its like an extremely bad case of the flu. I think that he got the sickness while he was hunting. There might have been something in the animal that he um bit. I don't want you to worry. But I don't know how to cure him. I don't know what has caused this and he is extremely contagious. I can't really do any testing on him without getting too near him. I am trying everything in my power to try to get him better. I don't really know _how _sick exactly he is, but I am working as hard as I can to find out. Because you are not a vampire, you can't get sick. So I am going to need you to do some things for me. Just to help him get better. I don't really know what he needs right now. All I know is that is sickness allows him to sleep, so he's going to need a lot of rest. You can go up to see him, but I am pretty sure that he's sleeping right now. Let him rest. Okay Bella? I'm going to go back to my office right now and do some more work, so I'll see you later."

I knew that I should be worried sick right now. Edward was sick. He was really sick. But I was relieved. I mean I thought that he was possibly dead. Anything would be better then Edward being dead. Anything.

I was about to go upstairs to see Edward when Alice stopped me.

"Bella, I know that you want to see Edward, but no offense, you need some make-up." I had forgotten that I had been crying. Then Alice dragged me upstairs to her room and started doing my hair and applying make-up.

"Alice, please hurry. Please. I really want to see Edward." Five minutes later when she was finally done she let me go.

I slowly walked towards Edward's room and slowly opened the door.

**Patience and reviews(hint hint) will get you to the next chapter. **


	5. Seeing Edward

**Thank you all for your reviews! This chapter is just mainly fluff. I will hopefully be able to update soon!**

CHAPTER FIVE

I saw Edward lying on the edge of his bed. He was sleeping. Edward was sleeping under the covers of the bed. He looked so, peaceful. But I knew that he was sick. I knew that it wasn't peace that was letting him sleep, it was pain. He looked paler then I thought it was even possible. He looked sick. He looked worse then what I looked like when I was sick. I was able to fight back tears, I had to be brave for Edward. I didn't want to let him see me crying. I needed to be strong for him and for me.

Then I walked over to the bed and kneeled on the floor. It was becoming harder and harder for me to hold back tears. I didn't want to wake him but I had to just feel his touch. So I held his hand in both of mine and I kissed it. Then I started crying again.

His hand was so hot. It was so hotter then a human's temperature would be if they were sick. Why did Edward have to get sick? I wanted him to be okay. Carlisle didn't know what to do. What if her never got better? No, I had to be stronger then this. Quickly I dried my tears and managed to hold them back, while still holding on to Edward's hand. I didn't want to let go. I hope that I wasn't gripping to hard onto his hands. I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted him to wake up. I wanted to talk to him, hear his voice again. How long was he going to be sleeping? I was so worried. Then he started moving around a little bit. Then he opened his eyes.

"Bella?"

"Shhh…Edward. You need your rest." Edward sat up in the bed and leaned his back against the wall."

"No Bella, I'm fine. I just slept for a few hours. I'm not even tired."

"How do you feel?"

"Better. You look uncomfortable, here come sit next to me." I climbed on the bed and lay under the covers next to Edward. Then I leaned my back against the wall. He was extremely hot- temperature wise I mean.

"Edward, you have a fever."

"I know Bella. I know." Then he started coughing again. I felt so bad for him. I wanted to be able to do something, anything to help him.

"Are you sure that you are feeling okay? You don't want me to get you anything?"

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I would understand."

"Of course I want to stay here with you Edward!"

"I…I really didn't want you to see me like this."

"See you like what exactly?"

"Bella, I must look terrible."

"No, Edward you could never look terrible." I blushed at the comment I just made, but it was true. I smiled at him. "In sickness or in health right?"

He smiled at this comment and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. I just want you to get better. You don't know how worried I was last night. I mean I had no clue what was going on."

"I'm so sorry for worrying you. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to put you through that Bella. I am so sorry."

"Edward, please stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. I really just want you to be okay." This was so hard for me. Why was Edward blaming himself? He was sick in bed. And he was blaming himself for this. Why did he have to be so self-less? None of this was his fault. None of it.

"I promise you that everything is going to be okay Bella. Please don't worry. The last thing that I would want if for you to worry. Everything is going to be okay."

I wanted to tell him that I was scared that he had died. I wanted to tell him that I was scared that he was leaving me again, not because it was his choice but rather natures.

We lay in silence for about an hour when Edward broke the silence.

"Carlisle wants to see you. He's in his office."

"I don't want to leave you."

"It's okay. I'll be fine. You'll be right back, he just wants to give you something to give to me."

"Then why can't he just come in and bring it to you?"

"I thought that he explained it to you. I'm extremely contagious. None of my family can come anywhere near me."

I felt so bad. He was alone all night long without anybody. I mean sure he was able to sleep, but not for the whole night. I didn't want to leave him tonight. Maybe I could call Charlie and ask him if I could stay the night. I could tell him that I was just hanging out with Alice. Or I could just say that Edward was really sick and needed me here to help him. I would figure something out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Right I'll um be right back I guess."

Then I got up from the bed and started walking to the door. I opened the door and before I left I looked back at Edward and gave him a smile, which he returned. Then I left the room for Carlisle's office.

**Chapter Six on soon, with more reviews hopefully!!**


	6. More Questions

**This chapter isn't really all that exciting, but it might answer a few questions. The next chapter will be pretty short, just fluff and the chapter after that will become more interesting. Please review, they really help me in writing this story!**

CHAPTER SIX

I walked into Carlisle's office to find him at his desk pouring something into a glass.

"Um, hey Carlisle. Edward told me that you had something for me to give him?"

"Yes, I do. It's great that he can still read minds. It means that he's not as weak as he could be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I haven't really heard of any case such as Edward's. I really haven't heard of a vampire ever getting sick before this. We're pretty lucky, his case could be much worse."

"But he's going to get better right?"

"Right. I don't think that you have anything to worry about Bella. Now I want you to give this medication to Edward for me. I gave it to him when he woke up the first time. It will work as a painkiller. I don't know how strong the virus he has is, but this should work at least a little bit."

"Did it work last time?"

"Yes it did. But his virus might be able to learn to adapt to these medications. They might learn how to fight this medication off. I don't really know. But we will have to wait to see what happens."

"What if it makes things worse?"

"It won't, the worst thing that could happen is that it has no affect on him."

"Oh. Well I guess that I should um give it to him then. Thanks."

I took the glass out of his hand and walked to Edward's bedroom. When I got to his bedroom he was still sitting up in his bed the same way that I left him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay."

"That's good. Carlisle wanted me to give you this medicine."

I gave him the glass and he drank it down joylessly. When he was done I took the glass from his hand and put it down on the table next to the bed.

"Um Edward. I was wondering if I could talk to Alice for a few minutes?"

"Of course you can talk to Alice. She's in her bedroom. You don't need my permission."

"But if you needed me here…"

"Bella, I'll be fine. But um why do you want to talk to Alice?"

"Oh, I just have a few questions for her. I'll only be a few minutes. Do you need anything?"

"No, it's okay."

I kissed Edward on the forehead and then left the room to go to talk to Alice. I wanted to ask her what she saw happening. Carlisle was starting to made me kind of unsure about Edward's situation. Before I walked into Alice's room I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

I walked into the room to see Alice looking out the window looking like she was trying to concentrate on something really hard. I then noticed that Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme were missing.

"Where's the rest of the family?"

"Carlisle thought that it was better if they weren't near while Edward was sick. I wanted to stay incase I saw something of importance. They also had to hunt but they have to go further because Carlisle thinks that there might be something in the blood of the animals where we usually hunt."

"Oh. I was wondering if you um, if you saw anything about Edward getting better?" Alice let out a big breath.

"I'm trying so hard to see something. But it just keeps changing. It's like the virus that he has keeps changing it's mind."

"Is that even possible?"

"Well, yeah. I mean the virus is living. It would help if I knew what the virus was and where exactly came from. I wanted to examine the blood that Edward drank but Carlisle told me that it was too dangerous and that I might get the disease."

"If it would really help, maybe I could go and get some samples for you. Bring them to a lab or something."

"That's nice of you Bella but we were hunting too far away and it's too dangerous to let you go into the woods by yourself."

"But if it would help Edward…"

"Bella, you shouldn't worry too much about Edward. He's going to be fine."

"But you don't know that for sure Alice."

"Edward's strong. He can handle a little virus."

"But what if he can't? What if the virus is too strong?"

"Bella. You need to stop freaking out too much. Edward doesn't like it when you worry so much. I think that you should go back to Edward's room now. I think that it helps him when you're there."

"Ok. Can I use the phone Alice?"

"Sure. You know where it is, it's downstairs."

I walked downstairs to the phone and started dialing Charlie's number. The phone rang a few times then Charlie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, its Bella."

"Hey Bella, is something wrong?"

"Edward is really sick. I'm over at the Cullen's. I was wondering if maybe I could stay the night? Edward's really sick and he needs me dad. Please?"

"You can stay for the night. I wasn't going to be home until late anyways. Tell Edward that I hope he gets better. I have to go now. See you later."

"Bye dad."

Then I hung up the phone and headed back to Edward's room.

**I hope that some of your questions were answered. Please feel free to review!! I won't post the next one until i get a good amount of reviews. Thank you!!**


	7. With You

**Ok, so this is basically just a fluff chapter, that's why it is so short. I'm sorry if it's boring. But the A/N at the end is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ AT THE END. **

CHAPTER SEVEN

When I walked into the room I found Edward lying in the bed under the covers looking like he was about to go to sleep. I looked over to the clock and it was 10:00 pm. He was probably exhausted. He had been up all day. I didn't want to disturb him so I gently closed the door behind me and walked to the bed to kiss him goodnight.

"Bella?"

"Edward, sleep. You're sick and sleep will help you." At least that's what humans needed when they were sick.

"You need your sleep too Bella." I wanted to be able to sleep next to him and comfort him but I thought that it might be better if I slept on his couch being that my moving and talking might wake him. I didn't want him to get a bad night's sleep because I was talking in his ear the whole night.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch Edward. I don't want to be sleep-talking right in your ear."

"Bella. Can I tell you something honestly?"

"Of course you can! Anything."

"Well. One thing that I miss out on being a human is sleeping. I've wanted just to be able to wake up next to you. I've never known that feeling. I can sleep now Bella. Please. I just want you to be there next to be when I wake up."

"But what if I wake you up in the middle of the night? What if I talk to loudly? What if…"

"I don't care. Please?"

I kissed him on the lips and then got under the covers next to him. My back was against his chest and his arms were around my waist.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. Now go to sleep."

"I can say the same to you."

I could feel his gentle smile in my hair. Then he started to hum my lullaby. But he wasn't able to get very far because he started coughing.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Don't be sorry Edward. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, it's okay."

"You should go to sleep though. You need your rest."

"mhmm."

Then he slowly drifted off to sleep. Just as I was about to fall asleep I felt one single tear fall from my cheek and onto my pillow. I wanted my Edward back.

**IMPORTANT A/N, PLEASE READ!!**

**Okay, so that was a fluff chapter. I love fluff. Also just to clarify, Edward can sleep because he is sick, his sickness allows him to do so. But what I am about to ask is really really important. IMPORTANT!! I was wondering if Edward got sick by accident, or if someone should have done it on purpose? PLEASE review with what you think. I can't really update at all until i know what to do. PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION. Also if you have any suggestions for Chapter names i will totally take suggestions!! PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE IF THIS HAPPENED ON PURPOSE OR BY MISTAKE! REVIEW WITH ANSWERS OR SEND ME A MESSAGE! I seriously need reviews to help me make my decision. Right now, it's even and i can't decide. Please!! I might just add a fluff chapter again next if i can't make the decisions. But i need reviews to help me with this. PLEASE!**


	8. Carlisle's Explanation

**HELLO EVERYONE! Thank you for the amazing reviews. They really helped me a lot. I can't believe that so many people responded! The sad news is that i still have not decided whether or not it should be an accident or on purpose. I know what will happen if it will be by accident, and it will still be interesting, but i don't know if i could think of a better idea for it being on purpose. Thank you all for your suggestions! I am considering each and every one of them. Also, if you like this story, i suggest "The John Story" (located under my favorite stories page) thats under bohemianbum's account. i helped co-write it, its just a suggestion if you wanted to check it out. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER EIGHT

I woke up the next morning still in Edward's arms. He was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him up my moving so I decided to just lay there in his arms. I knew that he was in pain. But it was still nice seeing him sleep. It was different. Nice but different. It gave me a chance to see what he went through every morning. Waiting for me to wake up. I think that it made him sad, seeing me sleeping but him not being able to do so as well. I looked over at the clock. It was 9:30 am. I could have stayed the whole day just laying in Edward's arms. I never wanted to leave.

Two hours went by and then Edward woke up. His eyes still looked sleepy and he was even warmer then he was the night before. He was also paler, if possible. He of course still looked perfect, but he looked weak and sick. When he woke up he kissed me on my forehead and looked into my eyes. I was the first to talk.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you to."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Of course. I'll always sleep well as long as you're here." I kissed him full on the lips and we both smiled, mine being bigger then his being that he was still sick and I was trying my hardest to make him feel better.

"How do you feel?" He didn't answer. We just laid in silence for a few minutes. Then my rude stomach growled, asking for food.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little, but it can wait."

"Bella, you need to eat."

"But I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine Bella. It's not like I'm going anywhere. Why don't you go get something to eat and then come back here. Okay?" I sighed. I knew that he wanted me to eat so I decided to not argue with him.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen. The kitchen was already packed with enough food to last a person a lifetime. I didn't know why they had so much food. I was the only person who ever ate any of it.

I quickly grabbed a box of my favorite cereal, poured it into a bowl and ate it as fast as I possible could. Then I put the bowl in the sink and started heading back upstairs to go back to Edward. When I was walking to Edward's bedroom I passed Carlisle's office.

"Bella can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure."

I walked into his office to find him at his desk looking through a big textbook. On the desk was a glass filled with the same medicine that I gave Edward yesterday.

"Is that for Edward?" I pointed to the glass.

"Yes, this is for Edward. I would like you to if it to him again if you don't mind."

"Of course." I took the glass and I started to head back to the door. I was anxious to get back to Edward. I hated being away from him. It only made it worse knowing that he was in the other room feeling awful.

"Can I talk to you for a second Bella?"

"Um okay." I really hoped that this wouldn't take long. But I knew that whatever Carlisle was going to say was going to be important.

"I still don't really know much about this disease is that Edward has. I don't know what exactly is going to happen next, or how long it's going to take for him to get better. I didn't want to risk Alice getting sick so I asked her to go with the rest of the family. I don't want you to worry Bella. There is nothing to worry about. But I have already talked to Edward about something kind of important to him through my thoughts. I would like him to tell you today. I really don't know how much things will change. I just don't want you to be upset at Edward. I know that promises were made, I am fully aware of that. But no matter if Edward gets better in the next five minutes, is this going to change. I am terribly sorry. I think that you should let Edward explain to you. I'll let you get back to him."

I didn't know what Carlisle was talking about. Edward and I made a lot of promises to each other. Which one was he talking about? He told me not to worry. And I was trying to do just that. Of course I won't be upset with Edward, or mad at him for anything. I just wanted to understand everything that was going on. I wanted to help as much as I possibly could.

I took the glass from the desk and headed towards Edwards room. When I opened the door I found him on the bed laying on his back. I walked up to the bed and helped him sit up. Then I handed him the glass.

"Drink this." He drank it in a few gulps. When he was done I placed the glass on the table next to his bead just as I had done the night before. I didn't know if it was helping him at all. I remembered what Carlisle has said about the virus being able to adapt to it's environment.

"Carlisle wanted you to tell me something, something important."

"I know. I just don't know how you're going to take it."

"Don't worry about how I'll take it Edward, I need to know."

"Okay. Well, here it goes."

**I hope that you liked it and that it wasn't boring! I'm really sorry that they're all so short, i'm just a terrible writer and that makes it a little harder to write long. Please review! I'll still take suggestions and ideas for whether it should be on purpose or by accident. Thanks for reading! And sorry for making my author notes so long. **


	9. Promises Broken

**Thank you all for such wonderful reviews! I am terribly sorry for the cliffie. I really do love your reviews and believe it or not they make me work like a lot faster. I haven't written chapter ten yet, I haven't really been inspired by anything. Also I have to work on "The John Story" (strongly suggested) which i co-write. So enjoy this chapter, it's basically what was so important of what Edward needed to talk about. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER NINE

I was now sitting on the bed next to Edward. We were both leaning against the headboard of the bed. I took his hand in mine and kissed his hand before he started to explain to me what exactly was going on.

"Bella, I just want to tell you first that I am sorry. I really don't want to break this promise to you. But Carlisle says that it's better to be safe about this. And I will do anything for your safety. Anything Bella. I really don't want to break this promise to you. I have already broken so many of them. I know that it's not fair to you. But I promise you that I will make it up to you. I am terribly sorry. I really didn't know that this would happen. And if I could do anything to make it different I would."

"Edward, please stop with the apologizes. You don't need to say sorry for anything. I just want to know what you want to tell me is all. I won't be mad. I just want to know." I was holding his hand tighter now. I really hoped that he wasn't able to feel the pain. I just didn't want to let go.

"Well. Bella, I'm sick."

"Yes Edward I understand that."

"You know that my sickness is because there is something in my venom. There is some virus in my venom. And my virus is extremely contagious. Something that only vampires can get. Bella, my venom contains a virus, a bad virus. I don't want you to get my virus. I don't want you to get sick. Do you understand where I am getting to with this?"

"Not really, no." I was so confused with what Edward was telling me. I knew that the virus was in his venom. I knew that his virus was extremely contagious. I knew all of this. What was he trying to tell me? Was he telling me that he was going to die? That the virus was extremely deadly and that the likelihood of him surviving was slim to none? When I realized that this might be what he was trying to explain to me, I started crying. Then Edward started cradling me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Please Bella, don't cry. Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to its just that…are you trying to tell me that you're going to…_die?_"

He froze. Then he turned me around so I was looking directly into his eyes. He used one of his hands to wipe the tears off my face and the other was securely wrapped around my waist.

"No Bella. I am not telling you that I am going to die. That's not going to happen. I would never do that to you. Never."

"Edward, death is something that you can't control."

"I would never leave you like that because of some stupid virus. I'm not going to die Bella. That's not what I'm trying to tell you."

I had stopped crying. The tears were now dry on my face. I was relieved. Edward wasn't going to die. I didn't know what he was trying to tell me, but anything would be better then him dying, anything.

"So what is it that you are trying to tell me?" He let out a big unnecessary breath.

"You remember the promise I made to you right?"

"Which one?"

"The one about me…changing you."

"Yes."

"I can't change you Bella."

"Why not?"

"Because if I change you, you will have my venom flowing through your body. You could possibly get my virus."

"But you don't know that for sure. What if you get better?"

"Bella, I don't want to risk it. It doesn't matter if I get better. It doesn't matter if the virus goes away. All that matters is that I've had it once. I don't want to risk you getting this same virus. I couldn't handle you getting this virus and it being my fault. I'm sorry, but I can't change you."

"So I'm not going to turn into a vampire?"

"Do you still want to turn into a vampire?"

"Yes. Of course Edward! I want to spend forever with you."

"But why give away your humanity for it?"

"We're not having this conversation again. I've already made my decision." He sighed.

"Then, if it's what you really want, Carlisle will change you. Bella, I am so sorry. I really did not want this to happen. I hate it when I have to break my promises. I will make it up to you."

I kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I smiled at him.

"I know a way that you can make it up to me."

"How? I'll do anything love, anything."

"You can make it up to me by getting better."

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this! Please review! Suggestions are still welcome, especially for the whole accident or on purpose area. Chapter ten will be up as soon as i get inspired! Once again sorry for the shortness. **


	10. Taking Samples

**Thank you for the best reviews ever! They actually made me write my longest chapter yet. Isn't that exciting? Well, this chapter might be a little boring, nothing important really happens, but enjoy anyways. Also with everyone's suggestions on what it should be it's getting really hard to decide cause all of the ideas make a lot of sense. For the on purpose i've gotten it been done by Tanya, jacob, and the Voultri. For on accident i've gotten that it's him turing human. The thing about Edward turning human is a good idea, but i've seen it done before and also could you really imagine him getting old? Yeah didn't think so. But right now i am leaning on accident because i do have a few ideas, but i am also leaning on the Voultri have done it. I still really can't decide so suggestions are still really wanted and needed.**

CHAPTER TEN

Five days had gone by and Edward was still not getting better. There were some days when it looked as if he was actually getting worse. I never left his house and I only left the room when I had to for human moments or for when Carlisle wanted to talk to me or give me something to help Edward. I asked Carlisle about if Edward needed to hunt. He said that it would just go straight to his venom and the virus would kill it. He didn't need to drink blood because his virus was busy occupying his venom. The medicine that Carlisle was giving Edward had stopped working. The virus was able to adapt to it after just a few days. Carlisle was working on finding something else that would help him, but so far he wasn't successful.

Charlie was worrying about me. He called the Cullen's house a few times in the past few days. I didn't want to talk to him. He might want me to come back home and I didn't want that. So Carlisle talked to him and explained that Edward was extremely sick and that I was the only one who was immune to his disease so I had to stay and help him. I think that he understood when Carlisle talked to him. It was the beginning of July. Edward and me were supposed to get married in a month. Charlie had taken the news pretty roughly at first, but he slowly eased into the idea of me being married.

Edward and I barely talked for the entire week. He was too weak and I couldn't find the right words to say to help him. We spent most of the time just lying in bed or listening to music. Edward spent a lot of time sleeping. When he slept, even if I wasn't, I always laid next to him. He had been sick for seven days. Normally when a human has the flu, it only lasts for a few days, maybe a week at the most. But Edward was not a human. He was a vampire, who knew how long he would be sick? I suddenly stopped caring at all about the promises we made to each other. I would give anything to make Edward better, it hurt me to see him in the condition he was in.

It was the middle of the night and Edward way sleeping silently. I could not fall asleep. Then I heard a sudden knock on the door. I didn't want to get out of Edward's arms but I also didn't want to wake him. So I got out of the bed and headed towards the door. When I opened it I found Carlisle there with a packed bag.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't."

"I need to inspect the area that we were hunting in that day. I need to get some blood samples. I will only be gone for one day. Two at the maximum. I'm sure that nothing will happen while I'm gone. If anything does happen I will have my phone with me. Please contact me if anything happens."

"Of course."

"And I also want you to do something for me. I know that this might be hard for you, but I'm sure that Edward will be able to help you." He handed me a needle, the type you use to draw blood, and a test tube.

"What's this for?"

"I need you to take some of Edward's venom and put it in here. Make sure that you put it into the test tube and close it tightly. Be very careful with it. Put it in the cabinet in my office when you are done with it. You should take the sample from his arm. Edward knows how to take samples, so it shouldn't be too hard." I looked down at the needle. How was I going to do this? What if I hurt Edward? But I knew that I had to do it if I wanted him better.

"Okay, I'll take a sample when he wakes up."

"I have to go now. But I will be back soon. Make sure to call me if anything happens. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

I took the needle and the test tube and put it on the table next to Edward's bed. Then I slowly got back under the covers next to Edward. I couldn't resist but kiss Edward on the forehead. Then I snuggled up next to him and finally fell asleep.

The next morning Edward woke up before I did. I yawned and snuggled into his chest. For a moment I forgot that he was sick. It felt like it did when he was okay and healthy. It felt like just another morning of me waking up next to him. But when I opened my eyes I came back to reality.

"Good morning Bella. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good today actually." I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"That's fantastic!"

"So Carlisle's gone for the day?"

"Yes. He um wanted me to take a sample of your venom though."

"I figured that. I saw the needle on the table. If you don't want to, I'm sure that I could do it myself."

"No Edward. It's fine I can do it, you just need to show me how is all."

"Okay, do you want to do it now or later?"

"We might as well get it over with now."

I walked over to the table and grabbed the needle and tube. I let out a big sigh before walking back over to the bed. I sat back on Edward's bed and he showed me how to take a sample from his venom. I tried to do it as quickly as possible. When I was done he showed me how to put it into the tube. After I did that I went back into Carlisle's office and put it in the cabinet that he told me to. Then I went back into Edward's room and laid down next to him once again.

"Did it hurt much?"

"No, it didn't hurt at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I smiled and snuggled up to his chest.

"Are you still feeling better?"

"Yes, today I'm feeling pretty good. I think that I'm getting better."

"Good, I don't like seeing you like this."

"Neither do I." Then I kissed his forehead, which was still burning hot.

"You're still hot."

"It'll take time for me to cool down I'm sure."

"Do you think that Carlisle will be able to find a cure?"

"I'm not so sure. But we'll just have to wait and see I guess."

"Well, I hope that he finds a cure."

"I have faith in him."

"So do I."

We stayed in bed for the entire day. Sometimes I turned on some music for us to listen to, but most of the time we just laid in silence. Edward needed his rest. Before I knew it the nighttime came and we both fell asleep. When I woke up it was four o'clock in the morning when the sound of the door opening and closing woke me up. Carlisle had come home.

**Review please! Suggestions still badly wanted and needed! Chapter 11 up when I get some good ideas.**


	11. Family Meetings

**YOU GUYS ARE ALL LIKE SERIOUSLY AWESOME. 113 REVIEWS!! THAT IS AMAZING. I WAS SO HAPPY THAT I HIT 100, i mean wow. That was amazing. Happiness was filling through my veins HAPPINESS!! Anyways. I took your thoughts into consideration. And guess what? I still can't really decide on purpose or not? Isn't that great? Yeah not really. I am really sorry. I promise that i will decide soon. But this chapter does advance the story. So enjoy! **

CHAPTER 11

I got out of bed to go and greet Carlisle. I slowly walked to the living room to not only find Carlisle, but the rest of the family downstairs. It looked as if they were having some sort of family meeting. When I walked downstairs they all looked at me with somewhat worried expressions. Maybe they didn't want me at this meeting? I didn't want to inturupt anything. I thought that only Carlisle was home and I was going to ask him if he had found anything. But since everyone else was in the house, I quickly came up with an excuse to be downstairs.

"Um, sorry to bother you guys, I just came down for um a drink." I slowly began walking to the kitchen. I hoped that someone would stop me and explain things to me. But nobody did. They all just stared at me as I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I quickly drank it, and started to head back upstairs. I really wanted someone to explain to me what was going on. But obviously they didn't want me to know something. I didn't want to be rude and ask. Maybe it really was none of my business.

Before I went back into Edward's room I heard Esme's voice saying, "Should we tell her?" Should they tell me what? It was early in the morning and I really wasn't thinking straight maybe I had thought she said something but she didn't. Why would I be able to hear anyways? They always talk at vampire volume. Before I knew it I was back in bed and fell back asleep.

The next day went by in a blur. When Edward woke up I told him that his family was home. And he said that he knew being that he was a vampire and could smell them and hear them and read minds and all. I asked him if he had heard anything in their minds. He told me that he didn't really see anything. They were just trying to stay as far away from his room as possibly. And I made him stop trying to listen into their minds cause I could tell that it hurt him when he tried. We spent the whole day in bed. Carlisle didn't have anything for me to give Edward. Nobody disturbed us. I felt bad that Edward's own family wasn't allowed near him.

It was the middle of the night and I was lightly sleeping when I heard a slight knock at the door. Edward was so deep into his sleep that he didn't hear it, but I did. When I opened the door I thought that I would find Carlisle but instead I found Alice.

"Bella, we're having a family meeting downstairs. I'm sorry to wake you but it's sort of important."

"It's okay. If it's that important then I want to know." I also figured that because of the time, she didn't want Edward to know or hear. I slowly shut the door behind me, making sure not to wake Edward and Alice took me downstairs. She took me to the dining room where the rest of the family, except for Edward, was there.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle said.

"Hey"

"Why don't you take a seat?"

"Um okay." I sat down at the seat that was at the corner of the table. Alice sat down next to Jasper.

"Before I tell you anything I want you to understand that these are just ideas. And you don't have to decide tonight. I might also be incorrect, I've been working on tests all day but I could have made a mistake. You still have options."

"Can you just explain to me what's going on?"

"So what I've found from the tests is that there was something in the Mountain Lion's blood that made Edward sick. This could have been something that happened naturally or."

"Or what?"

"Or someone could have done this purposefully to Edward. I don't know which one is correct. Both make complete sense. Blood is diseased all the time. There was no way that any of us could have been able to tell. I am still working on finding a cure. But I am getting a little worried." He took a really long pause.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if I will be able to find a cure. But I know that this is curable. I know that it's possible, I just don't know how." How could he know that it's curable if he didn't know how? What was going to happen to Edward?

"What's going to happen to Edward?"

"Well I think that I know where we might be able to find a cure."

"Where?" Then he took a big breath.

"The Volturi" (**A/N did I spell that right?**).

The Volturi. The ones who almost killed Edward, sure it was because he wanted them to but still. I didn't want to see them again. I didn't want them anywhere near Edward. Especially when he was so…weak and vulnerable like this.

"Now Bella, understand that this is just a thought. We're not definitely going to take this case up to the Volturi. We just thought that we should let you know in advance."

"Okay." I guess that if the Volturi could help Edward, then it was worth it.

"But that's not it. If we do have to tell the Volturi about Edward. Well I just don't know how well they're going to take this current situation."

"What current situation?"

"The one about you being a human."

Just as I was about to tell him that I would be changed right now if it would get Edward better. That I was completely okay with me being changed. But then I heard something, or someone walk into the dinning room.

**Reviews seriously make me happy. And i need happiness in order to continue! Also make sure to check out "The John Story" located in my favorite story section of on bohemianbum's account. Chapter 12 will hopefully be up soon! With happiness of course! Also please someone tell me how to spell Volturi?!**


	12. Catch 22

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've just been really busy this week, a lot going on. I will also be busy next week but I'll try to find more time to update! Thank you all for such amazing reviews. This chapter i have to admit is not really that great, it's really repetitive. But i needed to add it in anyways. The chapter name is "Catch 22". I don't really know how to explain a catch 22, but it's like when one thing can't happen without the other thing happening and vise versa. It's kind of hard to explain, but you might get it towards the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWELVE

"No," before I even had time to respond to what Carlisle had said he talked. I wasn't able to even turn around before I heard that word. But after I turned around I found the face it belonged to, Edwards.

"You are not changing Bella. Not yet it's too soon. It's only the middle of July. And I don't want to be in…in this condition in case anything goes wrong."

Edward was by the front of the dining room, leaning on a wall. He hadn't stood up in days. He looked like he was having a hard time with it. So then I walked over to Edward and helped him to a chair. Once he was seated I sat down in the chair next to him. Carlisle was the first to talk.

"We're not saying that we are going to change her. It's just one of the options. We still have time. I am looking into more options. This one is just a possibility."

"No it's not. Bella is not losing her humanity just because I am sick." Edward was looking directly at Carlisle.

"I would still become a vampire even if you weren't sick."

Then he turned his head to look at me. This expression on his face was hard to read, but I could tell that it was mostly anger. "But it wouldn't happen this way. You wouldn't be forced to do it."

"We're not forcing her into this Edward. We're just letting her know that this is one of our options." Said Carlisle.

"But you are making it seem like she has to do this."

"No they're not. Nobody is forcing me into doing anything."

"Edward, we are just talking about our options. Nothing is definitely going to happen."

"Then why are you telling Bella about this now? Why are you making it seem as if she's the only one who can do anything about this. Because she doesn't need to do anything or give up anything for me to get better."

Then Esme spoke up. "We just want to keep Bella informed is all. It would be unfair to her if she didn't know all of the options."

"Well you can take this option off the list."

Then Carlisle said, "We're not taking any options off of the list, this could be serious."

Serious? How serious? Carlisle said that it was nothing to worry about. Why would he be saying that it was serious now if it wasn't true? Maybe Edward's sickness was worse then I thought. No, it couldn't be that serious. Edward was getting better already, I could tell. Carlisle was probably just making his point clear to Edward.

"Why doesn't Alice see any of the other options?"

Then Alice started to talk, "I still can't see anything. Nothing has been decided yet. If I could tell you what the best option was I would. But Edward we all just want you to get better."

Why was Edward being so difficult about this? It wasn't like it was going to happen for sure. It was just one solution to this terrible problem. He knew that I wanted to become a vampire anyways, why not just have me changed now that way Carlisle could ask the Volturi for help? Carlisle was still trying to reassure Edward that they were just thoughts.

"We don't even know if we have to go to the Volturi. I still have a lot of research to do. We are keeping our options open that is all."

"You don't even know what virus I have. How do you know that it isn't just going to heal over time? Why do you have to drag Bella's humanity into this?" They were talking about me as if I wasn't in the room. As if I couldn't hear everything that was going on. So I decided to say something.

"If I need to be changed in order for Carlisle to talk to the Volturi about this, then so be it. I know that this isn't what you want and I'm sorry for that. But it is overall my choice."

"Do you see what I'm talking about?" Edward was looking at Carlisle. "You're making it seem like she has to do this. You are making it look like if she doesn't get changed I won't get better. Why couldn't you just wait until you found other options to tell Bella anything?"

"She had a right to know."

"There is no way that you are changing my Bella just so that I get better."

"But Edward, we're afraid that…"

"No. If Bella is ever going to be changed it won't be until I'm better."

"But what if you can't get better until she is changed?"

"This is not an option. Discussion over."

Edward then started to get up. But I had to help him out of his chair and up to his room. Quickly I brought him to the bed. And told him to get some rest. The situation that we were in was a catch 22. And I didn't know if that was going to change any time soon.

**Okay so I decided to be nice and not really have so much of a cliffe. But i still have my whole, review then update thing going on. So the less reviews, the less likely i will update sooner. All of the reviews are so wonderful! i can't believe that i have more then 130, i thought that nobody would like this story. I also hope that this chapter didn't disappoint you too much. Thanks, and please review!**


	13. Giving In

**You're reviews are all so great! I really love reading them! They make me happy! :D So here is the next chapter, its kinda not that good. But it moves the story line along (i've gotten reviews that its going to slowly) so here it is. Um yeah have fun with it! I probably won't be able to update in a while (busy this week) But im sure if i get a good amount of reviews i can make time wink. So please review! and of course enjoy!**

CHAPTER 13

Two days had gone by since the meeting. Edward was still pretty sick. There were some moments where he was fine, it was almost as if he wasn't sick at all. But there were other moments when it must have been terrible for him. Lately the terrible moments have been becoming more and more common. Carlisle thought that it would be okay for the rest of the family to stay in the house while Edward was sick. But his condition was seeming to get worse. So Carlisle made everyone leave again. I really didn't like that he had to do that because Edward felt so guilty that his family couldn't stay in their own house. And if anything it made Edward feel worse. After Edward had a coughing fit I decided that I wasn't going to just let him suffer like this. So when Edward was peacefully sleeping I decided to talk to Carlisle. I walked to his door and then I knocked.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course but shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I can't really sleep. I was wondering how the um tests were going. Have you been able to find a cure?"

"No, not yet."

"I know that Edward doesn't want this. But I think that you should change me and then take this to the Volturi."

"Are you sure about this Bella? This is a big decision. You really don't have to do this. We still have time."

"I'm sure about this. It doesn't take a doctor to be able to tell that he's getting worse. Besides I think that it's the right thing to do."

"Okay, if you're sure. When would you like to do this?"

"As soon as possible probably."

"I think that you should tell Edward first."

"I've actually already thought about it. I talked to Alice about it before they left."

"Okay, so when you're ready to be changed just tell me."

"Thank you." I left the room and started walking to Edward's room. I went back into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to find Edward coughing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Edward finally stopped coughing and sat up. I sat up next to him.

"We need to talk."

"About what love?"

"Before I tell you anything I just need to get something from Alice's room."

"Um okay." I got up from the bed and walked to Alice's room. I walked into the room and opened a drawer to find the exact papers that I wanted. Once I had them in my hand I got a pen and walked back to Edward's room. I knew that he was going to be furious because of the choice I made, but I wanted to keep my promises.

"Edward."

"Yes love."

"I know that you're going to be mad at me."

"I would never be mad at you Bella."

"Believe me, you're going to be mad at me. But I just want you to remember that we did make promises to each other. And I know that almost all of those promises have been broken. But this is one promise that I think we should keep. I know that you're not going to be upset about the promise part, but the part after if you're going to be upset about."

"What are you talking about? What's in your hand?" He motioned towards the papers that I was holding.

"These are marriage papers." We both didn't talk for a few moments. Then Edward talked.

"I figured since I wasn't able to change you that you wouldn't want to get married anymore."

"Of course I still want to get married. It's a choice that we both made, together. And I don't care if none of the other promises are kept."

"But Bella, what about the ceremony, I'll be better by then."

"Edward, I have these papers with me because Carlisle is going to change me, soon. And I think that we should be married before he does so."

"Bella we talked about this…"

"No Edward, you're not stopping me from doing this. It's something that I want to do. I want to get married, and I want to be changed. And there's nothing you can do about it."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just stared at me. I couldn't really tell about the expression on his face. Sometimes it just looked neutral but other times it changed. Sometimes it was angry, sometimes it was sad, sometimes it was guilty, sometimes it was confused.

I didn't know how to convince him that it was the right thing to do. All I could say was, "Please." He didn't say anything, all he did was kiss me lightly on the lips. I thought that he was going to try to do something to stop it but instead he took the papers out of my hand and took the pen and signed it. Then he stared at me for another few minutes. I just started at him in shock. This meant that he had agreed to me being changed.

"Thank you,"

"I will let Carlisle change you, but can you give it a little more time? A few days? A week? Two? A month?"

"One week."

"Not more?"

"No, Edward you're getting worse. I can see it. The Volturi will be able to help."

"Fine, one week."

**So that was chapter 13, i hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please review! Im sorry if it takes a while to update but seriously if i get enough reviews I WILL update really soon. Also sorry that it's so short. So please review!! Thanks for all of the reviews so far!**


	14. Shivers

**Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! They really helped me. I've had a tough week, so it was nice to get some good reviews. Also I don't really know how the whole, "review and respond" thing works, so if you want me to respond, just say so and i will! :D. So I have another question at the end of the chapter PLEASE READ IT. This is just a filler fluff. The next chapter will advance the plot. So enjoy! (Sorry if it's boring and short)**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

I had one week left of my humanity. I felt kind of bad for being changed so suddenly, I mean what about Charlie? I didn't know the next time I would be able to see him, but I didn't want to leave Edward, I couldn't. I suppose that Charlie would have to just wait. But what about my mother? I haven't seen her in a while and I was beginning to miss her a lot. But how was I supposed to see her? She was in Florida and I was in Washington. They're kind of far away from each other. But I would be able to see them, maybe not as soon as I hoped, but eventually. At least that is what I had to keep telling myself.

Edward was not taking my last week at humanity very well. The day after I told him about my decision, he didn't talk to me, for that whole day. He barely even looked at me. I knew that it wasn't because he was sick. He was either upset, angry, sad, or guilty. At times it was a mix of all. We spent that first day doing nothing. He didn't get out of bed or talk, or even try to make any sort of contact with me. It was almost like I wasn't even there. I didn't want to start a conversation, it might have gotten awkward, and I didn't want that. I figured that he would just need a little time to accept that this was happening whether he likes it or not. But how much time would he need? There was only one week left, I didn't want him to not talk to me during this week. So I decided to talk to him, who cares if it's awkward, its better then the silence.

Edward was sitting up on his bed, (I guess ours now that we were married, legally) looking out the window. I was lying down staring at him, then I sat up next to him and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Edward?"

"mhmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Are you mad at me?" He then finally turned his head to look at me.

"No, I could never be mad at you. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of my decision."

"Oh. I wish that your decision was different, but I'm not mad at you."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" He put his arm over my shoulder and I leaned my head against his chest."

"It's just a lot for me to take in for me right now. I mean I knew that you would want this to happen eventually, I just didn't know that it would be so soon. I thought that we would at least have another month, two even."

"Edward, _we, _have forever."

"I mean as you as a human."

"I don't care what I am as long as I'm with you." Then he kissed me in my hair and whispered so I could barely hear him, "I love you." We just sat there in silence for a few more minutes. Then I got up out of the bed. When I looked back I saw Edward look at me with sad eyes.

"Human moment" I murmured.

"I'm going to miss those..." Before I headed towards the bathroom I went back over to the bed and kissed him on the lips.

When I came back I found him lying down in the bed, he looked really tired. Then I walked towards the bed and got in next to him under the covers. He was shivering. So I quickly put my hand to his forehead, it was burning hot.

"Edward! You're burning up. Do you want me to get you anything? Should I get Carlisle?"

"Could you get some blankets for me? They're in my closet." He had a hard time making out those few words being that he was still shivering. Quickly I got up out of bed and got as many blankets as I could carry. When I walked to the bed I put as many over him as I could. As I was toppling blankets over him, Edward pulled as many of them as close as possible.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to get Carlisle?"

"I'm sure. Could you just come in bed please? The body heat helps a lot."

"Of course." I got under the thousands of blankets and cuddled up next to him. Quickly I wrapped my arm around him and he placed his head on my chest, right where my heart was. I started stroking his head.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Go to sleep Edward, you need your rest."

"mhmm" Before I knew it he fell asleep in my arms.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Here is my question: _Should Bella get changed?_ Thats the question. Please answer, can't really continue the story until i know what's happening with that part, so yeah. Also i've had a REALLY tough day, like REALLY tough. So reviews will really help me a lot. Also tomorrow i don't have school, which means that i have time to work so the faster i get responses to my question, the faster that the next chapter will be up! So please respond, the reviews would really help me feel better. The reviews so far are awesome! Thanks! **

**(Also check out "The John Story" located on bohemianbum's account.)**


	15. Goodbyes

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS!! I seriously cannot believe that i got 30! You don't even know how happy i was when i saw that. So thank you all so much! And i also want to apologize for not updating sooner. I just got really really busy for the past two days, but to make it up i made a long chapter :D it's my longest so far, some parts might be boring, but it kind of explains what happens. I read your awesome reviews and i've made my choice of what will happen, it will be revealed sooner don't fret! So enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 15

I only had five more days of being a human. Edward seemed to be getting worse. This only made my want to turn into a vampire greater. Edward needed to get better. I couldn't stand seeing him this way. He couldn't stand being this way. For the next week Edward never wanted me to leave his side. He even didn't like it when I had to leave for my human moments. I wasn't so sure if it was because he knew that he only had a few more days of me as a human, or if he was so sick that he didn't want to be alone, wanted to be taken care of. Whatever it was I tried my hardest not to stay away from him for too long.

I thought about going back to Charlie for a little bit, just to say goodbye to him, but how could I do that? I couldn't leave Edward. And besides, what would I tell him? That the love of my life was a vampire, and he was sick, there were other vampires that could help him but would be upset if they found out I was still human so I need to turn into a vampire? For some reason I really doubt that he would take that well. I feel really bad for leaving him though, I mean ever since I told him that I was engaged he seemed sort of…distant from me. I thought about calling him, to tell him that Edward was getting really sick and that there was a good hospital in Alaska so we were leaving early. But it wouldn't exactly be a proper goodbye. Just as I was thinking about this Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella, love?"

"Yes Edward? Is something wrong? Do you want me to get Carlisle?" We were lying in his bed, I thought that Edward was sleeping, but I was obviously wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking, I think that you should say goodbye to Charlie." Sometimes I really wondered if he could read my mind.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, I thought about telling him that we were leaving to Alaska because there was a good hospital there for you or something, and that we had to leave. But I'm not so sure about it."

"I think that idea sounds good. I mean we do need to leave for Alaska before you get changed." I hadn't thought about this. Before Edward got sick we were planning on getting married, going on our honeymoon, then going back to Forks to say goodbye, then leave for Alaska for my change. But I figured that in Edward's…condition we would just stay here.

"You really think that's what I should tell him?"

"Yes."

"But when should I tell him, I mean I don't want to leave you alone, and I don't think that this kind of discussion is proper to happen over the phone."

"Then ask him to come here." I guess it was the only way that made any sense.

"Is Carlisle okay with that?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I'm going to call him to come over now okay?" Edward just nodded his head.

I got up from the bed and headed out the door and downstairs to the phone. When I got to the phone I dialed Charlie's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Charlie said.

"Hey dad."

"Bella! I'm so glad you called, we haven't talked in a while. How's Edward? Is everything alright?"

I was just about to say that everything was fine, so that he wouldn't worry, but then I realized that it would be a little odd telling him that everything was okay but we needed to go to Alaska because of Edward's sickness.

"Things aren't really going so well, I was wondering if you could come over to the Cullen's house so we could talk about it?"

"Of course, when do you want me to come over?"

"As soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

I hung up the phone and just as I was about to head back up to Edward's room Carlisle stopped me.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Carlisle"

"I heard that you were going to tell Charlie that we were leaving for Alaska."

"Yeah, he'll be over soon."

"I was wondering if I could explain things to him a little better. He might be more understanding if I was there with you." Carlisle had a point, Charlie would probably understand the situation a lot better if Carlisle was explaining everything to him.

"Of course you can explain everything to him, I'm sure that you will do a better job at explaining then I will." And with that I headed back upstairs to Edward.

I opened the door to his room and then walked towards the bed. Edward was just lying on his back, his eyes never left me as soon as I walked into the room. Then I got under the covers next to him.

"Charlie will be here soon," I said.

"I know, I heard." He paused for a few seconds. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am more then sure. You know that this was going to happen anyways."

"But you had more time. There is still so much that you are missing out on." We've had this conversation various times over the past week.

"I am one hundred percent sure that I want this, Edward I love you and this will help you get better." I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I was slightly hovering over Edward, which caused a stand of my hair to fall in my face. Before I had a chance to move it, Edward pushed it behind my ear.

"I wish that I was the one changing you," Said Edward.

I was so shocked to be hearing this from him. I always thought that he didn't want to be the one to bite me. I thought that the only reason that he was going to be the one to change me was because I was marrying him. He didn't want to be the one to take away my humanity. Or in his eyes, my soul. I couldn't even respond to his comment.

"I feel like I'm letting you down."

"No your not."

"I'm breaking my promise, something that I never wanted to do."

"I don't care about promises anymore Edward, I just want you to get better."

"It isn't fair to you. You married me and in return I promised that I would be the one to change you. I also promised a few other things…" Of course I didn't forget the other part of our compromise, but I was being honest, I really did not care.

"I married you by choice, because I wanted it as well. I know that you didn't want me to be changed, I figured that it would make it easier on you. If you hadn't signed that contract I would have still married you after I was changed."

"Do you really mean that?"

"With all my heart. So stop feeling so guilty." Before I was able to say anything more I heard a knock at the door.

"Charlie's here." Said Edward. I let out a big sigh. Then I kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon, get some rest." Then I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. Carlisle already welcomed Charlie in and they were both in the living room. Carlisle was sitting in the chair across from the couch where Charlie was sitting. I walked towards the couch and gave Charlie a hug, then I sat down next to him.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" Charlie looked a little worried and concerned. I didn't really know how to say it so I looked at Carlisle hoping that he would explain for me.

Carlisle said, "Well you see, Edward is very sick. He seems to be getting worse. I don't think that he can stay in Forks any longer. There is a great hospital in Alaska. So we are planning on taking him there early, they might have a better treatment for him then what we have here."

Charlie looked in a little shock, "When are you leaving?"

"Our plane will leave in two days" I hadn't even thought about this, how would we get Edward to Alaska? He obviously couldn't run, did that mean that we had to fly? But what about his sickness? I couldn't think about this now.

Then Charlie spoke again, "Wow, I didn't know that Edward was so sick. What does he have?"

Carlisle then said, "We're not so sure, but I think that we might be able to find out in Alaska."

I didn't really know if Charlie yet understood so I decided to speak up, "Dad," Charlie then turned to me. "I'm leaving with them."

"I figured that."

Then Carlisle got up, "I have some packing to do, so I'll leave you two alone."

"Dad, I'm sorry that this is all happening all so suddenly, but Edward is really sick and I can't just let him go to Alaska without me."

"I understand, when will you be back in Forks?"

"I don't know. I mean our number one propriety is Edward getting better. But then there is also school and everything. So I really don't know."

"Is the entire family going to Alaska with you guys?"

"Yeah, they're already there getting the house ready."

"So I guess that this is goodbye then"

"I guess so," I was trying so hard to hold back tears. Then Charlie's cell phone beeped. Charlie got up and I followed.

"I have to get going. But I love you Bella, I'm going to miss you a lot. I want you to come back to visit as soon as you can okay?"

"Okay."

"I hope that Edward gets better." He started heading towards the door, and I walked beside him. I opened the door for him.

"Goodbye dad, I love you." Then I gave him a big hug.

"I love you too Bells, I'll tell Renee what's going on, but call her when you get a chance, and call me when your settled in Alaska. Goodbye." He kissed me on the forehead and then got into his car and drove away.

Surprisingly I was able to hold back my tears. I had to convince myself that I would be able to see him again soon, possibly, if I were able to control my bloodlust as soon as possible, and I would be able to talk to him and Renee via e-mail and phone. It's not like I would be cut off from any communication with them. I decided that it would just be better if I didn't think about it so much, so I headed back upstairs to Edward.

When I got to his room I found him on the bed, the place where he was practically living in the past few weeks. Edward was half asleep when I walked in. He looked exhausted. I slid under the covers next to him and he leaned his heat on my chest right above my heart just as he did the other night, and he fell asleep peacefully.

**I hope that you all liked this chapter, i'm trying to make all of my chapters longer so yeah. I really do love the reviews and i would love if they kept coming. I got 30 for my last chapter! That's just wow. You can see how the more reviews got me to write a longer chapter. So keep them up please! **


	16. Last Days

**I can't believe that i actually made it to 200 reviews!! I seriously love my reviewers. And i have so many hits, like happiness is once again filling my soul. Thank you guys so much! So this is just a filler chapter, its really really boring, and i am so sorry for that, but i promise that by the next chapter, the plot will like finally show itself. He he he. I am trying to get this story finished and done before my summer break, cause i'm going to be working on writing a short film, so just hang in there! And of course above all, Enjoy!! Also, i know that the last chapter's title scared some people DO NOT be scared by this chapter's title, i just couldn't think of a better name. **

CHAPTER 16

The last few days of me in Forks was spent with Edward, sometimes I would pack a few things, but Alice already went by my house to get the things that I needed, which wasn't much. Edward and I didn't talk much, mostly because there wasn't really much to say and because it would have taken too much energy out of him.

The plane ride was pretty rough. Getting Edward through it all was the hard part, he could barely stand let alone walk, and since Carlisle wasn't really able to help him, I had to pretty much help Edward up. After a while he got used to the standing, so it got easier for him. He slept in the car ride there and fell asleep almost as soon as he sat down on the plane. Carlisle had to sit in a different area then us because he couldn't be too close to Edward.

During the plane ride I started to wonder how everything was going to work. I mean where would I get changed? Where was Edward going to stay? Where was the family going to stay? Obviously we couldn't be too close to Edward, but who would be there to take care of him? For the past few weeks, I was the one doing the taking care of, but after I was changed I wouldn't be able to go anywhere near him. Maybe this really was a mistake? No it wasn't, because after I was changed the Volturi would have the cure and everything would be okay.

When we arrived at the airport, somehow Edward's car was at the parking lot along with Carlisle's. Carlisle his own car while I drove Edward's Volvo. Edward and I didn't talk during the car ride, he just starred at me, sometimes he would look out the window to see where we were.

When we finally arrived at the house, I noticed that it was beautiful. It was slightly bigger then the Cullen's house in Fork's, but it was just as beautiful from the outside. I wondered what it would look like on the inside, probably even more stunning. How could I even think about houses at a time like this? I was going to be changed tonight, and Edward was still sick.

Slowly, I opened my door and opened Edward's door, I helped him get out. Then I helped him walk to the house. I opened the door to the house and closed the door behind me. I was about to walk up the stairs when Carlisle stopped me.

"Um, Bella?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"We actually thought it would be better if Edward didn't stay in the house, for now anyways." I was completely shocked, where would Edward stay? At a hospital? No not a hospital, I hate hospitals, that is no place for Edward to stay.

"Where will he be staying then?"

"In the backyard there is a small cabin for him to stay, just for now anyways. I think that it will be safer if Edward's not too close during your change."

I looked up at Edward, he looked back at me and for the first time in a few hours he said something, "Don't worry Bella, it's just for a little while."

"Um, okay. So I guess I'll bring you to the back."

I went back out the front door and started to walk around to the back of the house, there was a small cabin behind a few trees. It wasn't _that _far away from the house, but I guess it was far enough from any disease to stop from spreading. It took a few minutes to walk to the cabin, especially with Edward slightly hanging on to me. When we got to the cabin, I opened the door to find just a simple room. It was a big room nonetheless, but it was simple. There was just one big bed in the corner, a little smaller then the one we left behind in Edward's room back in Forks. Above the bed there was a window, outside the window there were only trees. Next to the bed was a small table. Across the wall from the bed was a desk and next to is drawers to put clothing. There was also a small stereo located on the desk. There was a shelving unit filled with a few books and CD's, probably for Edward's entertainment. There was also a lamp in another corner of the room. I sighed as I slowly brought Edward over to the bed and laid him down. I kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll be right back okay? I'm just going to get your suitcase from the car."

Edward just nodded his head as I left the cabin. I walked to his car and opened the trunk, then I got his suitcase out of the trunk and closed it. Then I walked back to the cabin and walked in. Edward was sitting up in the bed looking out the window, when I closed the door behind me, his attention drew directly to me. I walked further into the room and laid his suitcase on the floor. Then I unzipped it.

"I'm going to unpack for you okay?"

"You don't have to."

"Edward, you need your rest." He didn't protest, he just watched me as I unpacked for him and put all of his clothes in his drawer. Then I walked over to the bed and sat next to him. Instantly he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on my forehead. I could tell that he didn't really like the cabin so much, so I decided to say a few things to comfort him.

"It's just for a few days Edward."

"But I'll still spend them away from you."

"Just think of it as hunting."

"When I'm hunting it still hurts. Just not as much because I have something to occupy myself with. And besides, its only a few days. This will be three days plus the days after."

"What do you mean the days after?"

"Well after your changed there's still a matter of the Volturi getting here."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that."

"Bella, you still have a choice. You really don't have to do this if you don't have to."

"Edward, we are not having this discussion again." I paused for a minute, "Do you know when I'm going to be changed tonight?"

He took a big breath, "Carlisle is waiting for the rest of the family to get back, they all just went hunting. It should be about an hour."

"An hour, okay."

"Do you have any requests for what you would like to do in your last hour?"

"I just want to be here with you."

"Well I'm pretty sure I can manage that," and with that he started kissing me. My heart immediately sped up. Edward looked into my eyes, his eyes showed sorrow.

"I'm really going to miss that." Then he put his ear to my heart and for the next hour we just laid in bed like that.

Before I knew it Carlisle was knocking on the cabin door. Then I sat up in bed and said, "come in".

"I don't think that I should come in there." I forgot about the distance everyone was trying to keep from Edward, they didn't want to risk getting sick themselves.

"Oh right."

"Bella, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Can you just give me a minute?"

"Of course, when your ready just come into the house okay?"

"Okay." Then I heard his footsteps as he walked away from the cabin. I turned towards Edward.

"Do you um need anything before I leave?"

"No." There wasn't really much to say at a time like this. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. Then he said, "I love you Bella."

I looked into his eyes, "I love you too Edward." Then I got out of bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Just a few days Edward, remember that." And with that I walked my last few steps as a human towards the house, to face my becoming of a vampire.

**I know, boring, but i told you that it was just a filler! The next chapter will be more exciting, i promise. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I hope that they keep going wink, wink. **


	17. Changing

**Thank you all for such wonderful reviews, there weren't as many as i was hoping for but i still enjoyed them! I hope that this chapter also answers some of your questions. I know that some people wanted me to write in full detail about Bella's changed, i might make that a one-shot later on, but for now this is what i have. i don't really know how realistic my version of her change will be, but it is my version. I think that she was able to control herself so much later on, was because of the distraction of Edward's sickness. So here it is, it's also long! :D. Enjoy. **

**Now I know that some people have put me under "author alerts", i just want to say to those people, that i am in the middle of writing another story with some friends of mine, its called the john story, its in my favorites section, but its under my friend's account because she was a member of this website before me. So really, read it if you would like, its very good, now sorry for taking you time, i made a long chapter (in my mind) to make up for it though! **

CHAPTER 17

I expected most of it. I knew that I would feel as if my entire body was being burnt, feel as though poison was seeping through every cell in every part of my body. I expected this. But it was worse actually going through it. It was like going through hell. If I didn't know any better I would think that I would be dying, and going to hell itself. But no, I knew better. I knew that this was all supposed to happen. But I tried to make it easier for everyone around me. I tried as hard as I could to not scream as much as I would have. I knew that Edward would have been able to dear me, and I know that he would be pained to hear my screams and him not being able to do anything about it. Even though I tried to make as little noise as possible, I still screamed an awful lot. I don't really remember exactly what happened. It just seemed as if every second was a day, and each day was like a year. I just remember pain going through my entire body, and my screams, even though I was trying to hold them back.

But I remember after what seemed to be forever, the pain started to lessen. Soon the pain turned into nothing. I just felt this feeling at the back of my throat, a feeling that was so strong and so strong that I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was happening. But I sat up from a bed that I must have been lying on for the past three days. When I woke up I saw all of the Cullen's. The pain was now completely gone. Then Carlisle spoke up,

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You're awake, how are you feeling?"

"There is this weird feeling at the back of my throat, what does it mean?"

"It just means that you are thirsty. We're going to take you hunting now."

"Okay. Am I…did the um transformation go alright?"

"From the looks of it, it went perfectly."

"So I am…"

"Yes Bella, you are a vampire now."

I couldn't help but smile as wide as I could. Then I remembered, Edward. He was still sick in bed, in a cabin all alone where I couldn't see him. But I suddenly stopped thinking about that when an extremely sweet smell came into my senses. I didn't really know what was going on, I just remember getting up, growling, and running towards the window to jump out and find what this amazing smell was, then I felt two, or was it three sets of arms hold me back.

Then I heard Carlisle say, "Hold her back!"

When I turned around I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all trying to hold me back. I finally stopped fighting against them and they loosened their grip on me. I had no clue what was going on.

"What's happening to me?"

Carlisle then said, "I think that an animal from this area just came a little too close to the house, you just picked up the scent and you are probably incredibly thirsty. We're going to take you out hunting now okay?"

"Okay" I couldn't really focus on much, just getting this feeling out of my throat.

"Follow us" I really didn't know whose voice that was but I followed them all. I couldn't believe it, I was running. I was running as fast as Edward ran whenever he carried me and used his vampire speed. We ran for a few minutes before everyone came to a stop. I smelled a sweet smell again, it was different from the smell before, but still sweet and irresistible to say the least. I then pounced on an animal and bit into it. Then I started to drink the blood as fast as possible. I completely lost myself, my senses took complete control over me. But this one animal was simply not enough. Before I knew it I found myself pouncing and drinking another animal, and another. I don't really know how many animals I drank blood from, but after quite a few, the odd feeling in my throat finally went away. And then I stopped. I realized what I had just done. I had just killed all of these innocent animals, I didn't even wait for any instruction of how to do it? What if one of the animals had been a human? What have I done.

I wasn't able to support myself anymore. I walked to a tree and leaned against in. In just a matter of seconds I found my new family by my side.

The first voice I heard was Carlisle's, "Bella? Bella do you understand what is going on?"

"Yes." Now I was talking.

"Good, do you still have a feeling in your throat?"

I shook my head no.

"Okay good."

"Did I kill any humans?"

"No Bella, we would not let you kill any humans. You just took blood from a few animals."

"I'm sorry, I did something wrong didn't I?"

"No. You actually did a good job. I was surprised that you were able to do it so well. You were a little messy, we will have to work on that but for your first time, you did a fantastic job."

"How much longer will it be until I have to hunt again?"

"A few days, maybe more, we'll see. But if you get that feeling in your throat again just tell us okay?"

"Okay"

"Can I just ask you a few questions?"

"Of course"

"Do you feel any different after the change?"

This was the first time that I really thought about what was going on. I was too focused on that feeling in my throat. But now that it was gone I was able to understand what was happening. I realized that my vision had gotten sharper. I was also able to hear a lot more going around. And while it was a little odd, I didn't need to breathe. I found myself breathing heavily, but I didn't need to. I felt different, but it was nice. There weren't many words to describe it, I just, I felt like…a vampire.

"Bella?"

"I feel, great. I can see so much better, I can hear so much better, I feel so much more, enhanced."

I saw everyone around me smile, then Carlisle said, "Good. And also, are you in complete control?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you feel like you can control your actions right now?"

"Yes, I don't feel like I'm about to go attack anything, I know what I am doing, I am in control."

"Okay, that's good. Well then I think it's time to call the Volturi. Are you ready?"

No of course I was not ready, I never wanted to see the Volturi ever again. But I knew that they had to come in order for Edward to get better.

So I said, "I'm ready."

Then we all ran back to the house. But before we made it there I smelled something so familiar, and so sweet. Not something that I would want to drink. I knew right away that it was Edward. His smell was still the same, it was just more intense. I had to stop right before I went inside to the house. I just looked at that small cabin. It looked so lonely there all alone. It made me think of how lonely Edward must be, and how I couldn't go anywhere near him until he was cured. This only made me more eager to get the Volturi here to give Edward a cure.

I walked into the house to find Carlisle already on the phone with everyone standing around him. He was already talking to someone on the other line.

"Yes, it's me Carlisle. There is a bit of a problem involving my family. We just moved up to Alaska. But you see Edward, yes that Edward, Edward has some sort of virus. I don't really know what virus it is, but I don't have a cure for it. I know that it has poisoned his venom and I think there was something in the blood of an animal that he bit when he went hunting. I was wondering if you might be able to come here and see if you have a cure for him?" Carlisle paused for a moment. "As soon as possible please, thank you." Then Carlisle hung up the phone and turned to us.

"I spoke to Aro, he said that him and a few others would be over as soon as they could come."

We all didn't really have much to say about this. We all stood in silence for a few moments. There was nothing really to say, nothing to talk about. But Alice, trying to lighten up the mood broke the silence,

"Bella, we have all already gotten settled in, I don't think that you have seen your room yet, would you like to?"

I didn't really have enough words to speak, I was still worried about Edward, and the Volturi, so I just nodded my head.

Alice quickly took my head and lead me up the stairs. Then she started talking.

"There are five flights of stairs, you and Edward's bedroom is on the fifth floor. It's a big room with a lot of space. It takes up most of the floor. Well here we are!" Before I knew it we were in front of a door. I figured that this was the room that belonged to me and Edward.

"Thank you Alice. I was actually wondering if I could just be alone for a little while?"

"Of course, just say something if you need something" and with that she danced down the stairs back to the first floor.

I opened the door to the bedroom, it was gorgeous. It was a lot like Edward's room back in Forks, the same feel to it. But this room was a lot bigger. I wasn't really in the mood to look through the whole room because it was so big, but I spotted a giant bed and immediately I lay down on it. I knew that I couldn't sleep but it felt nice to just lay back and just re-collect my thoughts for a little while.

**(A/N If you would like me to give a full description of the room, i will make it a one-shot, but only if enough people would like me to do so.) **

It was still hitting me that I was finally a vampire. I could finally spend forever with who meant the most to me, Edward. But I wasn't able to celebrate with Edward, I wasn't allowed to be with him. That kind of ruined the happiness I was feeling about being a vampire. Before I was able to really indulge in my thoughts any more I heard a doorbell downstairs.

Quickly I got up from my bed and left the room. Then at human-speed ( I wasn't really ready to use vampire speed all the time yet), I walked down the stairs. When I got to the living room I found Aro and a two other vampires that looked familiar there. Aro was the first one that spotted me. He was looking at me but wasn't exactly talking to me when he said, "It's a good think that she's not a human anymore. We were afraid that you all would have waited too long."

Nobody really said anything to this comment, I just walked closer to the clump of vampire in the living room. Then Aro spoke again.

"So where is the sick one?"

"Edward is in a cabin behind the house, but he is pretty contagious so we don't really want to go too near him." said Carlisle

"You said the virus was in his venom correct?"

"Yes, in his venom."

"So will it be okay if I take a look at him if his venom doesn't get near me?"

"I think that it should be okay, we just didn't want to risk it."

"I will be careful."

"Okay, follow us."

Carlisle led the way followed by Esme then me, then Alice, then Jasper, then Rosalie, then Emmett, then Aro and the other two vampires. Carlisle stopped a few yards away from the cabin.

Then Carlisle said, "I think that only Aro and I should go in. There's not much room for anyone else without getting too close to Edward."

Then Aro and Carlisle went into the cabin and closed the door behind them. Then Esme said, "Why don't we wait back in the house?"

We all nodded our heads and followed Esme back into the house where we waited for Carlisle and Aro to come back. We waited for about thirty minutes then Aro and Carlisle walked into the room.

Aro was the first to speak, "Well, from what Carlisle told me and from the samples he showed me," I guess they had gone up into Carlisle's office without me noticing. "There has been another vampire with this disease before. It was a while ago. They also bit an animal with this virus. We don't really know how the virus gets into the animal, or what exactly it is, but it has happened before."

"What happened to that other vampire? The one with the disease before?"

Aro took a big breath before answering my question, "He died."

**I know! I'm terrible to have such a cliff-hanger. But i haven't had a good one in a while, so yeah. Reviews will seriously make me write the next chapter sooner! So review PLEASE!**


	18. Sacrifices

**Thank you all for such great reviews! Okay, they were all pretty much based off of everyone not wanting me to kill Edward. But still, I like reviews. Ha funny story, it will take u one minute, so anyways i was like "well wouldn't it be cool if i got 32 e-mails (thats how i get the reviews)" and then. I GOT 32 E-MAILS. AND I WAS LIKE WHOA! Anyways, this is a terribly short chapter, i do apologize for that, i just thought it might calm you guys down a bit, it probably won't, but, well just read it!. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 18

I was the first one to say anything to his comment, I tried to keep my face and voice as neutral as possible, "What. Do. You. Mean. He. _Died?"_

"We tried to find a cure before he died."

"How long did he have this disease?"

"About a month."

A month? A month? Edward had been sick for, about a month. Oh no, oh no. This could _not _be happening. Where did this leave us? Edward couldn't die, he just couldn't. I would do anything to save him _anything. _How was I supposed to go on living forever without Edward? I don't think I could, no this can't happen, it just can't. How am I supposed to go on without him? I'd already spent months away from him, I couldn't go on forever without Edward, I just couldn't. What was I supposed to do? If I were a human, I would have probably fainted. I was speechless, I must have looked terrible because then Carlisle spoke,

"Bella, please don't worry, Aro wasn't done explaining things." I turned to Aro.

Then Aro said, "Just a few days after this past vampire had passed away we were able to find the cure."

I could feel myself exhale loudly. I was relieved. This meant that Edward was going to be okay! There was a cure, he was going to get better. At that moment I felt like I could hug Aro, but of course I didn't. Carlisle must have been able to see the relief on my face when he said the next thing.

"Bella, that's not all."

"What do you mean that's not all? They have a cure, Edward is going to be okay right?"

"Well the cure does work, it just needs to be injected into Edward's venom, and he will be cured. He would be able to recover in a matter of minutes."

"So what is wrong?"

"Well," Carlisle started, "_we _don't have the cure."

"But I thought that Aro just said…"

"They do have the cure Bella, but they will only give it to us for a price."

I took a big unnecessary breath, "What's the price?"

"He hasn't told me yet,"

Then I looked directly at Aro, "What's your price?"

Then Aro spoke up, "Well we haven't really thought of _al _of the prices, you see we understand that you are in a bit of a desperate moment right now. So understand that we might be able to think of other options."

"Just tell me your price."

"Well as of now we have two."

"What are they?"

"Either you or Edward joining us."

Whoa, I did not expect that. I mean sure the Volturi could be a little demanding, but us joining them? Why would they even want us? Because of Edward's power? I would understand that, I suppose, but what about me? I really doubt that I would have anything to give them.

Then I realized, the cure was still not in our hands. Edward was still sick, time was running out. Why did it seem as if the whole world was against us? When I was still a human my pure humanity was keeping us apart. Edward was always scared of killing me, and eventually I would die. But now that I'm a vampire, we were supposed to be able to be together with no problems. We were the same, both able to live with each other for eternity. Now this happens? Even though I'm changed, we can't be with each other because Edward is sick. And the only cure that we know of is in the Volturi's hands. And they either want me or Edward to join them. So even if Edward was cured by the Volturi, we still wouldn't be able to be together. Why was the world so against us being together?

No there had to be some other way, Aro even said that there would be other prices. But what if those prices got higher?

Then Carlisle spoke, "Aro, there must be something else that you want besides that."

"I will have to discuss with the rest of the Volturi, but so far this is all I could come up with, we can't just _give _you the cure. I don't really think that would be fair to us."

I couldn't just not say anything so I said, "And how is this fair to us? Edward is sick, nearly close to death, and you have the cure. But of course you won't give it to us without a price, a completely unfair price."

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made right?"

**Once again, sorry for the shortness. Maybe some reviews will help me write longer wink, wink. Anyways also i couldn't really write more cause i ran out of time, because i was busy helping write THE JOHN STORY WHICH EVERYONE SHOULD READ. wink wink. So PLEASE read that story and please review!**


	19. Medicine

**Thank you all for your reviews! I don't know how much sense this chapter makes, so sorry about that. But it does advance the fluff, and I think that everyone will like the end of it! So yeah, here it is. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 19

Why did the world have to be filled with so many sacrifices? Why couldn't we all just live in happiness? Nobody giving up anything. Why did everything have to be so unfair?

Then Aro said, "We have to get going now, we will talk to the rest of the Volturi about this, but hopefully we will see you all soon." And with that Aro and the other two vampires were gone.

Even though I was a vampire I felt as though I was about to faint. So I sat down on the couch. If I were able to cry I would be doing so right now. Then I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me, they were Alice's.

"Don't worry Bella, there are other ways."

"What other ways? The only thing that can happen now is me joining the Volturi."

Then Rosalie spoke up, "That wasn't the only option they presented us with,"

I looked up at Rosalie, "There is no way I am letting Edward join the Volturi. This is our only option." I paused, I realized what I was about to do. I was about to give myself to the Volturi for I don't even know how long. "I think we should call them and tell them our decision," I was about to get up to go to the phone when Carlisle stopped me.

"No Bella. We are not letting you do this. We will figure a way out of this, neither you or Edward are joining the Volturi,"

I was now close to yelling, "Did you hear him? Edward is going to _die _if we don't do anything. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. If he dies it will be all my fault because I didn't do anything to stop it. I can't let Edward die. I will do whatever it takes. If this is the only option then so be it." I knew that I would be miserable living my life, non-life, whatever, with the Volturi, but I couldn't let Edward die. I just couldn't. I mean the Volturi couldn't keep me _forever. _Sooner or later they would let me go and me and Edward would be together, but if I didn't do this then Edward would die and I would never be able to be with him. Sure it would be hard to be away from Edward, it would be hell, worse then hell, but his life, non-life, whatever, was at my hands.

Esme started to speak, "Bella, we are not going to let you do that. We will find another way to be able to do this. None of this is your fault. We just have to wait for more options. Carlisle might even be able to find a cure, we are not letting you join them."

"But if he dies…."

"He's not going to die."

"Didn't you hear Aro?"

Then Carlisle spoke, "We all heard Aro. No matter what happens nobody is joining them. We can figure this out. I am going to go to my office to see if I can try to find the cure, now that I know there is one, I might be able to recreate it somehow." He turned to Alice, "Alice, concentrate, see if you see anything." He turned back to me, "Bella, please I don't want you to worry. Just calm down and relax."

Carlisle ran up the stairs at vampire speed. Esme followed him. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all headed up to their rooms. So I was still on the couch with Alice. Her arms were still wrapped around me.

"Bella, I think I know what would cheer you up!"

"Nothing will cheer me up."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," How was Alice being so calm about this? Edward could be on his deathbed right now for all we know! But I guess that was Alice for you, always trying to cheer people up.

Alice helped me up and she ran me up to my room, at vampire speed. Before she opened the door she put her hands over my eyes.

"Alice I…"

"shh…" Then I felt her open the door and close it behind her. Then she walked me somewhere, it felt like it was the bathroom. Why was she taking me to the bathroom? Then she took her hands off my eyes and I understood.

I still hadn't seen myself in a mirror before the change. I couldn't help but touch the mirror to see this reflection of this new girl. I actually looked like I belonged in the Cullen family. I looked beautiful, not as beautiful as Rosalie, or even Alice or Esme. But beautiful nonetheless. I was happy that I looked like this. But then something dawned on me, I felt like punching the mirror when I thought of it. But I was able to control myself.

Alice was able to see my sorrow, and my anger, "Bella? What's wrong?"

I fell to the ground, and if I was able to, I would have been crying like crazy. Alice then joined me on the floor and I rested my head on her shoulder, "Edward will probably never be able to see me like this."

Alice then wrapper her arm around my shoulders, she was about to say something but she stopped. We stayed like that for another view minutes. As much as I liked Alice being here, I just wanted to be alone, so I said, "Alice? Do you mind if I have some time alone?"

She smiled at me, "Sure thing. I'll be in my room if you need me,"

Then she got up and left. I sat in the bathroom for a few more moments but then I got up. I looked down to see what I was wearing, sweatpants and a t-shirt. I didn't remember the last time I had changed so I walked over to my closet. Of course Alice had already stocked up on clothing for me. So I just grabbed the first pair of jeans I saw and a plain t-shirt. After I was done changing I went over to the window. I was able to see Edward's small cabin from there. I sat on the windowsill and just stared at it. I wanted so much to just run up to that cabin, open the door and find Edward perfectly healthy. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

I sat there for a few hours just staring at that cabin when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said.

Carlisle walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Then he walked up to me. He had a big smile on his face.

"I have some good news and I thought that you should be the first one to know." He paused. "I was able to do some testing. And I am completely positive that this is safe, and affective. I tested it many times."

"Is it a cure?"

"No, but it's close. It's going to help me a lot if I am able to find a cure."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I couldn't find something to get rid of the virus. But I found something to be able to prevent it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was able to find a medication. If it gets into your venom then you will not be able to get Edward's virus."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that all I need to do is give you this medication through a shot every 24 hours and you will be able to see Edward."

My face lit up. I would be able to see Edward.

"I thought that you would like to be the first to use it."

"Of course!"

He smiled even wider, "Good. I'm going to get the medicine. I'll be right back."

I was so happy, I would be able to be with Edward, he wouldn't have to stay in that stupid cabin anymore. And he didn't have to be away from me.

**I hoped that you liked it, reviews would be really awesome and really great. My goal is 30 for this chapter, but that's way too high i know, but just so you all know that's my goal wink, wink. So please review! **


	20. Headaches

**Thank you for the reviews! I enjoy them. For the people who wanted me to write a description of the room, i will get to that as soon as i can, i'm just a little busy with writing this story, my proposal story, and me and my friends are working on the john story, so i promise i will get to it when i get the chance. I am really really sorry that all of these chapters are so short. i am trying really really hard to make them longer and more interesting. but for now just enjoy. **

CHAPTER 20

It had been a few days since I've last seen Edward. But it felt like a few years. I hated to be away from him for even a second. And I haven't yet seen him as a vampire. I was thrilled to see him. But at the same time, I was nervous. I didn't know why I should be, it's just that, what if he really didn't want me anymore as a vampire? What if I didn't smell as nice as I did before? I tried to push these thoughts aside when I was walking to his cabin. I decided to walk at human pace.

When I got to the cabin I didn't want to knock because I didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping. So I gently opened the door and walked into the little cabin. Edward was sitting up on the bed, his back was on the headboard. He was looking out the window, but when I closed the door his face directly turned towards me.

I couldn't help but run towards him and give him a hug. He hugged me back, not as strong as before, but he still did hug me back.

I ended the hug and just stood next to the bedside. Edward was still sitting up in the bed. Then I said, "Edward, how are you feeling?" I was now kneeling by his bedside. I held his hand in mine and kissed it lightly.

He gave me a big smile, "Better now that you're here. I'm glad Carlisle was able to find that medicine."

"Me too."

Edward moved towards the middle of the bed and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat down under the covers next to him. Edward put his left arm around me and with his right arm he started tracing my face with his fingers. I laid my head against his chest.

"You're so beautiful Bella."

I would have blushed if I were still a human. Then I snuggled further into his chest. He started playing with my hair then he let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" There seemed to be some sorrow in his sigh.

"I just miss your heartbeat, that's all."

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say to him. There was nothing I could do about it.

I felt him kiss the top of my head. Then he let out another sigh.

"What?"

"I was kind of hoping that I would be able to hear your thoughts after the change."

I smiled at this, I was very glad that he was still not able to read my thoughts. "Well I'm glad that you can't."

"I know."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Edward was still playing with my hair and looking into my eyes.

Then I said, "Edward?"

"Yes love?"

I took a pause, "Do you still love me?"

Edward froze, than before I knew it, his lips were on mine. They didn't feel cold like I thought they would, they felt, normal temperature. I guess that was because I was now a vampire. He pulled me into a big hug and didn't let go. Then he loosened his grip and looked into my eyes.

"Of course I still love you! Don't ever think otherwise. Why would you think that?" He looked a little hurt.

"I just thought that- well I don't know maybe you didn't want me anymore if I was a vampire." I couldn't look into his sad eyes anymore so I just looked down. But then he put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking directly into his beautiful eyes.

"Of course I still love you! If it was even possible I love you more. I will always love you. Never doubt that. I love you with all of my heart. Although it doesn't beat, it belongs to you forever."

"I love you too. And now I can say the same thing." I smiled when I said this. I was glad that I was finally a vampire, just like Edward.

I cuddled closer to his chest and closed my eyes. I knew that I couldn't sleep but it was still nice to just be there with him. Then Edward broke the peaceful silence. I opened my eyes but I didn't move my head, it was still resting on his chest.

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?

"Becoming a vampire. Did you change your mind after you actually became one?"

Then I sat up and looked at him. "No! Of course not. I could never regret it. It was the second best decision that I have ever made in my life! "

"What was the first?" He looked a little confused.

"Marrying you of course!"

Then before I knew it his lips were on mine. He looked into my eyes trying to read me. Then he said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I sat up a little to kiss his cheek and then laid back down to lie on his chest. Then he said,

"Bella, we need to talk."

He sounded serious; I got a little worried, but I didn't want to move from his chest again, it was comfortable there. "What do you want to talk about?" I was trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Why would you want to join the Volturi?"

"You heard that?"

Then Edward said, "I might be sick, but I still have vampire hearing."

I took a few moments before answering his question. "It just seems like the only option right now."

"No Bella, it's not the only option. There are always other options. Please stop giving up so much for me."

"But I love you."

"I love you too, which is why I really can't lose you. And I know that you are giving up too much, and I don't want you to."

"But…"

"No. You are not joining the Volturi and that's the end. You are not giving up anything else."

We just sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then Edward pressed his right hand to his head. He unwrapped his left arm from around me. And pressed that one to his forehead too. His head was now cradled in between his two hands.

Edward sat up and leaned his back against the wall, I sat up next to him. "Edward? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have a little head ache is all." He wrapped his arm back around me and kissed my forehead. He let out a small smile, but I could tell that he was still in pain.

It was probably from being able to read people's minds. I always thought that him being able to read minds would give him a headache, I guess him being sick just makes everything so much worse. I wish that he was able to not read minds while he was sick, that way he would be able to rest in silence.

I wondered if Carlisle had anything to make his headache go away.

"Bella?" His voice sounded scared and hurt. I looked over to his face, it mirrored the tone of his voice.

"What is it Edward? Are you okay?"

"Can you get Carlisle for me?"

"Of course."

I ran at vampire speed to the house. Then I ran upstairs to Carlisle's room. I knocked quickly and loudly on the door. Carlisle opened the door for me and said,

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's Edward, something is wrong but I don't know what."

We ran back to the to cabin where Edward was. He was in the same position I left him in. He was sitting up in his bed. His eyes were located on a blank spot on the wall. He looked like he was trying hard to concentrate on something. Carlisle walked up to the side of his bed.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

Edward turned his head to Carlisle. Then he looked at me, and back to Carlisle again. Then he said, "I-I can't hear anyone's thoughts anymore. I can't read anyone's mind."

**Sorry for the cliffe! Once again i will try to get to the description of the room soon. I love your reviews. last time my goal was 30 and i only got 27, but i felt like i needed to update cause it was just lying on my computer, so lonely. but this time i really want at least 30! PLEASE!! Your reviews are awesome. i love them. If i get MORE then 30, i will make an extra long chapter. **


	21. Peace and Quiet

**The reviews were awesome!! 35 reviews!! MY GOAL WAS REACHED. I AM HAPPY RIGHT NOW!! So as i promised, extra long chapter. I hope you enjoy it! There's not really much more to say so just read and please review!**

CHAPTER 21

Carlisle already took the medication so he was allowed to be near Edward. He sat in a chair that was against the wall and then he started to ask Edward a few questions. I sat next to Edward on the bed like I was before, but I was holding on to his hand with my two.

"Edward what happened?" Said Carlisle

Edward replied, "Well I had this big headache."

Carlisle asked, "Does your head still hurt?"

I put my hand to his head and I brushed some hair out of his face. Edward looked down at me and smiled. I tried hard to smile back, but it was too hard, I couldn't do it. I was too worried.

"No it's fine now. But I can't hear anyone's thoughts."

I got more worried about Edward. It must have showed on my face because Edward leaned down and kissed the top of my forehead.

"When did the thoughts go away?" Carlisle asked.

"A few moments after my headache started."

"Did anything else unusual happen?"

"No."

Carlisle then turned to me. "Bella? Did you see anything happen?"

"No." I turned my head towards Carlisle, "Edward was just having a headache. And then he asked me to go and get you."

"This is definitely odd. I can't really think of any reason as to why this happened."

I was so worried. I wanted Edward to be okay. Now I wished that he was able to hear people's thoughts again. Just so that he was a little back to his normal self. Him not being able to hear minds must have been a sign that he was getting worse. This couldn't be happening. I didn't want him to leave me. And I promised him that I wouldn't leave him to join the Volturi. What was I supposed to do?

I was cut mid-way through my thoughts as Edward said, "I can hear people's thoughts again."

Carlisle said, "Is your headache back?"

"No, my head feels fine right now. But what's going on?"

"It might be a side effect of your condition. Maybe it would be able to take away your abilities. But that wouldn't explain why it came back."

"Maybe he's able to turn it off?" I said.

Edward said, "I don't really think that's possible. I mean I can tune out people's thoughts. But I can' turn them all completely off. The ability is still there all the time."

I said, "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Sometimes, but you get used to it."

Then Carlisle said something, "Wait a minute. What were you thinking when Edward got his headache, right before he lost the thoughts?" He was looking directly at me.

"I was thinking that he probably had a headache from hearing all of the thoughts in his mind."

"And what were you thinking just before he got the thoughts back?"

I shot a quick glance at Edward, he was looking directly at me, his expression seemed confused and concerned. "Well, I was thinking, that I wanted him to be okay. And that he should be able to hear people's thoughts again so that he was closer to his normal, healthy self." I paused for a minute. Neither Carlisle or Edward had said anything. "Why do you want to know?"

Then Carlisle said, "I think that maybe you were able to turn off Edward's ability."

I asked, "Is that possible?"

"It might be, there is a chance that this is your ability."

I got worried, what if my ability hurt Edward? So I said, "Is this bad?"

Carlisle said, "No it's not bad, it's actually a quite powerful ability if you learn how to control it correctly."

Edward then said, "Is it with everyone? Or is it just with me?"

"Let's find out."

Then Carlisle said Jasper's name a little loudly then usual but still loud enough for Jasper to hear him. Jasper was in the cabin within seconds. He must have already taken the medication.

Jasper said, "Hey Edward. How are you feeling?"

Edward said, "Okay I guess."

Then Carlisle said, "We think that we might have found Bella's power. We just want to try something out. Okay?"

I was a little confused to what I was supposed to do so I said, "What am I supposed to um do?"

Carlisle said, "Just concentrate on Jasper and getting rid of his power."

Then Jasper said, "Whoa, wait a minute. She's going to take away my power?"

"Just for a few moments. She'll give it back soon enough."

"Um okay."

I concentrated on Jasper and his power. I just concentrated on him not having the power. About wanting it to go away.

Then Jasper said, "Well it worked."

I was amazed. I actually had a power and I found it only a few days after my transformation. This was just wow.

Then Carlisle said, "Congratulations Bella, we have found your power."

Then Jasper said, "Um Bella? Could I have my power back now? I'm kind of missing it."

"Oh sure!" I concentrated again but this time on him having his power and wanting him to have it back.

"Thanks, I'm going to head back to the house, if you guys need anything just say something."

And within seconds Jasper was gone. I turned back to Carlisle.

Carlisle said, "Your ability can be quite powerful. If you learn to control it I'm sure that you can turn various abilities off and on at the same time. Now if you don't need me anymore I'm going to go back to my office and work on finding a cure."

"Okay, thanks Carlisle," I said.

Then Carlisle left so it was just Edward and I once again.

"So, I guess I have a power."

Edward smiled at me. His arm was around my shoulders and my head was lying on his chest.

"I think your power is amazing."

"Well I'm glad that you like it."

"Of course I like it"

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then I realized that Edward must be tired, being that he was still able to sleep. He needed his rest.

"Edward."

"Yes Bella?"

"I think that you need to sleep. You need your rest and you haven't slept in a while. You must be exhausted."

"But I don't want to sleep."

I couldn't help but smile at his comment. I never wanted to sleep when he was around. Now he was the one who had to sleep, not me.

"Ha. Now you know how I feel. But seriously Edward. You need your sleep."

He let out a big sigh. "Fine."

I laid down on the bed and Edward laid his head on my chest. Then he closed his eyes.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Edward said, "Um Bella?"

"Yes love?"

"Would you mind turning off my mind-reading power? You see it's kind of hard to fall asleep with all of the voices going through my head."

I let out a small laugh, "Of course." I concentrated hard on turning off his power.

A few seconds later he said, "Thank you. It's nice to have some peace and quiet."

I smiled at his statement, "Shh. You need to sleep."

Within a few minutes Edward was asleep. I was never really able to look at him sleeping fully. I had always fallen asleep next to him in the past few weeks. And before that, well before that he wasn't really able to sleep. He looked peaceful when he slept. Just as perfect.

Edward slept for about nine hours. He slept in my arms, nobody interrupted us. He moved around a little bit, but not a lot. And unlike me he didn't talk in his sleep. I wondered if he was able to dream. If so what did he dream about?

I was thinking about this when Edward's eyes opened.

I smiled, "Hello. How did you sleep?"

"I slept perfectly well thank you very much."

His head was still on my chest. He felt so warm because he was sick and he had a fever. I guess this is like what I felt to him. It was like our positions were switched. Then I remembered what I was thinking about.

"Edward?"

"What is it love?"

"Are you able to dream?"

He didn't answer me for a moment. Then he said, "Sometimes, but I usually don't remember my dreams."

"Do you remember any of your dreams?"

"Well actually I do remember one from last night."

"Can you tell it to me?"

"Um if you want. It's pretty boring."

"Please? It's only fair. You got to hear my dreams when I slept. I don't get to hear your dreams. Please?"

He smiled, "Well it started out with me playing the piano. It was a black piano. But I was playing it on a cloud. I was wearing a simple white tuxedo." He paused for a second then continued, "Then you came and sat down next to me. You were wearing a white gown. You looked so beautiful. I continued playing the piano. Then you leaned your head on my arm." He took another pause. "And for the rest of the dream I just remember playing the piano and you leaning your head on my arm and stroking it gently as I was playing."

I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Then I said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We laid in bed for a few minutes. Then the burning feeling started to build up in my throat again. I figured that I needed to hunt again. But I didn't want to leave Edward. The burning feeling in my throat was getting worse. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore. I decided that it would be better if I hunted.

I sat up in the bed causing Edward so sit up with me.

A look of concern spread across Edward's face, "What is it Bella?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Nothing, I'm just thirsty is all."

"Oh." A sad look came across his face. "I wish I was able to hunt with you."

I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. Then I said, "I'll be back soon."

Then I got up from the bed and ran back over to the house. I gently knocked on Carlisle's door.

"Come in."

I walked into his room. He was at his desk reading a medical textbook.

"What is it Bella? Is Edward okay?"

"I'm just getting thirsty is all."

"Oh, okay. Do you mind if Alice goes with you? I'm just trying to work on a cure."

"Of course! I'll ask her."

I walked out of his room and walked to Alice's. Alice walked out of the door before I had a chance to go over to her room.

"Come on Bella! It's hunting time!"

Alice and I hunted for a few hours. We didn't go too far away from the house. But far enough from any other kind of civilization. I would have lost control if I got too close to humans, I knew that for sure. I found the second time easier for hunting. I was able to control myself a lot more. Alice showed me how to attack properly. And how to take the animal's blood without hurting the animal too much. After I felt my thirst go away I told Alice and we headed back to the house.

We walked up to Alice's room. I was about to head back to Edward's little cabin when Carlisle stopped me.

"Wait a second Bella. I need to give you the medicine again. It's been about 24 hours."

"Oh right."

So we walked into Carlisle's office. Then he injected me through a shot the medication. I was about to go to Edward but Carlisle wanted to talk to me about something.

Carlisle said, "I think that we might have a few solutions to getting the medication from the Volturi."

Carlisle was now sitting behind his desk and I was sitting in the chair directly across from it.

"That's great! What is it?"

"Well I've only thought of two options right now. I don't really know how well they are going to work. But they're better then nothing." He paused for a second. "Well my first thought was to tell the Volturi that you didn't have a power and neither did Edward. This way they wouldn't want either one of you anymore. You would turn off Edward's power for the time and your power wouldn't be noticeable enough. They would come up with another price. But this idea is very risky. The second thought is that we threaten the Volturi."

"How would we do that?"

"Well we could tell them that if they don't give us the cure, you would turn off all of their powers. I know that you're new to this power. But if you practice, I'm sure that you would be able to do it. But that is also risky, the Volturi wouldn't be very happy."

"Do you think that these options would work?"

"I believe that they might. But we still have time. I just wanted to tell you some of the thoughts that I was having."

"Okay, thank you Carlisle. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to Edward now."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Bella."

I left his room and ran vampire-speed back to Edward's little cabin.

When I got there I opened the door. Edward was lying down on his bed. His eyes were closed but when I walked in he opened them.

Then he sat up in the bed and asked, "How was hunting?"

"It was okay I guess. How was um resting in this cabin?"

He chuckled, "It was okay I guess." He smiled back at me. Then he motioned for me to sit next to him on the bed.

I walked over and sat next to him on the bed under the covers. I looked around the cabin and then I realized something.

"Edward?"

"mhmm?"

"Do you want to leave this cabin? I think that you would be able to stay in the house now that Carlisle has found the medication."

"Actually I kind of like it here. It's nice and comfortable. And it's nice to just be alone with you."

I smiled and kissed him in the lips. "It is nice to be alone, just you and I."

He smiled again. "But I would like to know what our room looks like. I haven't gotten a chance to see it yet."

"Would you like me to describe it to you?"

"I would like that very much thank you."

"Well it's a very big room, bigger then your room back at Forks. We're on the top floor, the fifth one. It really is just beautiful. When you walk in the first thing you see is the giant bed. It's a beautiful gold color. It's leaning right against the wall right across from the door. Across from the bed is your music selection. It takes up most of the wall. Next to it is the stereo system. Then to the left of the door is the bathroom. It's a big marble bathroom. Next to the bathroom is a walk in closet. One side of it is yours and one side of it is mine. Alice has already organized it. Then next to the bed, but across still across from the door is a big, black sofa, it's similar to the one back in your room at Forks. Above the sofa is a window where you can see the woods and this cabin." I paused for a second, "I don't really know if I explained it well, but there's really not much more to the room."

He smiled at me, "It sounds perfect."

Edward and I were still sitting under the covers. Our backs against the wall. Then Edward once again put is arm around me. I rested my head on his chest. Edward started playing with my hair. Then he started humming a tune that I didn't know of.

"Is that a new tune?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's something to do while you're away."

"Oh. I like it, it's nice."

He smiled at me, "I'm that that you like it."

Then I realized something, "Is your ability still turned off?"

"Yeah, it's still off."

"Do you want me to turn it back on?"

"No, I kind of like the silence, it's easier to rest this way."

I smiled, "Okay, I'm glad that I could help."

"You've helped more then you could imagine."

Then he kissed my hair and continued humming the new tune. I looked out the window and it was getting dark outside. The sun was starting to set. We had sat in bed for a few minutes, then those minutes turned into hours. I thought about ways that we could get the cure from the Volturi. Both of Carlisle's ways sounded reasonable. But both of the ways would get the Volturi upset with us, and we really did not want that. There were probably so many other possibilities that I wasn't thinking of, but they weren't coming into my mind. I guess I would just have to think harder.

**I hoped that you enjoyed it! Please review! My goal is once again 30. I'm working on finished up this story soon. So i hoped that you enjoyed it and hopefully a new chapter will be up soon! Please review!**


	22. Threatening

**Sorry for taking a little longer then usual to update. This week i've been busy. We have a regents exam on tuesday (stupid NYC education gives us school until the 26th), and tomorrow is my graduation so i probably wont be able to update for a little while longer, but i will get to it soon. i promise! I know that this chapter is pretty disappointing. But i had to write something! Also a few chapters ago i forgot to thank my friend D-dog (nickname, that's not really her name) she helped me with some of the ideas. Also thank you for the wonderful reviews! Also thanks for telling me about the typos, if you did, i realize that i made the mistake now, sorry for that. So here is the chapter, i know that it's repetitive and sorta a filler, but enjoy!**

CHAPTER 22

It was about 3:30 AM. Edward was sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but look at his angelic face, even when he's sick he looks perfect. When he was sleeping it was almost as if he wasn't sick. But I guess if he wasn't sick then he wouldn't be able to sleep. Edward's head was on the pillow right next to mine. His arms were wrapped around my waist. It was easy to forget what I was thinking about when I was looking at him. So I had to try harder to focus as to what I was supposed to do. At least now we did have a few options. There was a chance that the Volturi would just give us a lower price, one that wasn't that bad. I didn't really know how to use my power fully yet. I didn't really know how to turn some power's off, but not turn other powers on.

I talked to Carlisle a little while after Edward fell asleep. He told me that it was possible for me to turn off powers of vampires even if they weren't close to me. I just needed to think of the person and their power and concentrate on turning it off. I asked him if I was able to use the powers after I turned them off. He told me that I wasn't able to. I was just able to stop them. I practiced a little bit with Jasper and Alice. It was nice to hang out with the rest of the family a little bit. I was never really able to be to close to them (mostly Jasper) because of my blood. But now that I was one of them, that didn't really seem like much of a problem. My power wasn't really that hard to start. If I turned someone's power off, it just stayed off until I turned it back on. I didn't have to concentrate on keeping their power off. But I still was getting used to it.

Edward then adjusted himself in his sleep. Before I knew it I saw his eyes open. I looked over to the clock, 3:57 AM. Edward shouldn't really be awake right now, he needed his rest. Before I knew it Edward sat up in bed bringing me with him because his hand was still around my waist.

"Edward."

"Yes love?"

"Why are you awake right now? You need your rest."

"I'm not tired. Besides I want to stay up with you."

Edward then removed his arms from my waist and put on over my shoulders. I leaned my head on his chest.

Edward then said, "It's funny. Even though I'm sick, and you're not a human anymore, nothing has really changed has it?"

"No, nothing has really changed. I'm glad about that."

"I'm glad about that too."

After a few seconds of silence I said, "We're going to help you get better, soon." I didn't really know if I was saying this to reassure Edward or myself more.

"I know." He kissed my forehead, "I don't want you to worry about me. I promised you that I wouldn't leave you in any way shape or form and I meant it."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

My head was still resting against Edward's chest. I could feel him getting tired again. So I slowly laid back in the bed, Edward followed me. My head still rested against his chest and that's where it remained for the remainder of the night while Edward was fast asleep.

When Edward woke up he still seemed tired, but not enough to go back to sleep. I spent most of the day in his little cabin. Every so often he would ask me to turn his power on and off and I did so. It was good for me to practice my power. I didn't really discuss it a lot with Carlisle or Edward, but I was getting more used to my power, I was able to control it a lot more. Maybe it would be a good idea to threaten the Volturi. There were of course going to be risks, but there would always be risks.

It was starting to get late again. It began getting dark outside. Edward took a little nap, he was still sleeping. I figured that this would be the perfect time to talk to Carlisle about what I think we should do. So I walked out of Edward's cabin and ran back to the house and vampire speed. I got to the house and then ran up the stairs. When I got to Carlisle's room, the door was wide open and I walked in. Carlisle was reading yet another scientific textbook and when he heard me walk in he looked up.

"Hello Bella. What can I do for you?"

I walked towards his desk and I sat down in the chair facing him. "Well I was thinking for our problems with the Volturi. I think that I am able to control my power now. I know that it's only been a few days. But it really doesn't seem that hard to control. I think that we should threaten them into giving us the medicine. I know that there are risks but I also know that we don't have that much time."

"I can tell that you thought a lot about this. I thought about this too. I think that threatening them could work. But the only problem is, what if they don't give the medicine to us."

"Can't we just ask Alice?"

Carlisle then said, "I asked Alice. She told me that she saw the Volturi giving us the medicine, but she doesn't see what we did to make the Volturi give it to us. She's trying hard to see something, but she's not really getting much right now."

"But that's good news right? I mean we will get the cure. That means that Edward will get better."

"Yes, that is what it means."

"Thank you." I walked over to him and hugged him.

I was about to walk away back to Edward when Carlisle started talking, "Wait a second Bella. You have a strong power. I want you to be very careful with it. With great power comes great responsibility."

I smiled, "Thank you Carlisle. And if there is anything more that I can do just tell me."

"Okay Bella."

Then I left his room and ran back to Edward's cabin.

**Im sorry for it being short, repetitive, and repetitive. And im also really sorry for the spider-man quote, if u can find it i give u credit. since we're not doing anything in s.s we're watching the movie and i just had to add it, i know that Carlisle would never say that, but i really just couldn't help it. i promise that i will review asap,my graduation is tomorrow so i'll be busy with that, but i will try to update!! Also your thoughts really help me because i'm thinking of writing a short movie, and i need to know what i need to work on, so PLEASE review! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!**


	23. Calling

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. On thursday i had my graduation (i was happy that i ddnt cry during the slide show because i had a solo in "seasons of love" right after, but it was still sad), friday i was busy planning for my b-day party, saturday it was my b-day party (not my birthday for like 2 weeks but like everyone was going to camp), so i am really sorry i ddnt update! This week might also go more slowly cause i've got regents and tests, but i will update as much as i can. Also i was so happy that sooooo many of you caught the spider-man quote. Very happy about that. Also I'm glad that you guys like Bella's power, at least i haven't gotten any complaints. (i googles super powers and found a huge list on wikepedia). So enjoy!**

CHAPTER 23

Another day went by and Carlisle was still not able to find a cure. We hadn't talked to the Volturi at all since they came to our house to see Edwards…condition. His condition wasn't getting better, but it wasn't getting worse either, I guess that was a good thing. He was still week and he wasn't really able to get out of bed, but he was able to talk just fine. Carlisle and I talked about how if by today, the Volturi didn't give us another price, and if he still didn't find the cure, that we would take my power to the Volturi and threaten then with it. I was still trying to get used to the whole, threatening some of the most powerful vampires in the world, but I would do whatever it would take to get Edward better, no matter what the risk was.

I was lying in Edward's bed again, it seemed to be the place where I spent almost all of my time. The other times I would spend hunting or talking to Carlisle. But I didn't mind, spending time with Edward was really the only thing I cared about. When I told him about the plan about me threatening the Volturi he was a little worried about it at first. But when Carlisle explained to him the situation he seemed to be more accepting of it.

It was now early in the morning. The sun had been up for a few hours now. Edward's eyes flew open and I kissed him on the top of his head.

I said, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course."

"Good, you need your rest."

We laid in bed for about an hour. We didn't talk much because Edward was still tired, and there wasn't much to say. Edward knew that today was the day we would call the Volturi, so it was kind of hard to say anything to lessen the tension building in the air. Edward still didn't want us to have to threaten the Volturi. He thought the risk was extremely high. But he knew that he was getting worse. He knew that he would die without the medicine. And while he would never right out admit it because it would make me feel bad, I knew that he wanted to get better, and he knew that this was our only option.

It was getting later in the day and I decided that it was time to tell the Volturi. I was resting my head on Edward's shoulder, we were still lying down in the bed with the covers over us. Edward's arm was wrapped around my shoulder and his hands were playing with my hair. His eyes were focused on my probably extremely messed up hair.

Then I said, "Edward?"

He seemed a little taken by surprise by the sudden noise so he jumped a little. Then his eyes met mine.

"Yes love?"

"I think that it's time that I call the Volturi."

Edward's face looked a little saddened, "Oh. Um do you want me to come with you? I'm sure that I'll be able to get to the house okay."

"No, you need your rest. I don't want you to walk to the house, it's a little far and I don't want you to get too tired. I'll be back soon I promise. Please just stay here and rest."

Edward let out a big sigh and then a small, sad smiled played across his face, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Please promise me that you will be careful as to what you say?"

"I promise."

I smiled at him and then kissed him gently on his lips. He let go of my shoulders and I got out of the bed. I walked to the door and opened it. I decided to take one more look at Edward before I left. His eyes found mine instantly. The look on his face was even worse then before. I couldn't help but go over and give him a hug.

I let go of him and was now sitting by the side of his bed.

"Everything is going to be okay Edward. Everything is going to be fine. We're going to get you the medicine. Please don't worry."

Edward brushed off a piece of hair from my face and put if behind my ear, his eyes never leaving mine. His hand lingered on my cheek. Then I realized that something was wrong, I just didn't know what.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

He tore his eyes away from mine and put his hand down.

"Edward, please tell me."

"I just wish that I was able to help more. You're working so hard to get me better. I can't even do anything to help you. I'm not even able to go a few yards to be with you to make a phone call." He paused for a minute, "I'm not able to protect you anymore."

I kissed Edwards lips and put a hand on his cheek so he would look at me.

"Edward, you're sick. The only thing that you need to work on is getting better. And to do so you just need to rest. I know that you want to protect me, but I don't need protecting all the time. Sometimes you just need to step to the side. Please don't feel bad about this Edward."

Edward let out a sigh and leaned his forehead against mine, then he said, "I love you."

"I love you too Edward. I'll be back before you know it." I got up and walked to the door, then I turned around and said, "Rest okay?"

A sincere smile ran across his face, "Okay."

Then I stepped out of the cabin, closed the door behind me, and headed towards the house.

I opened the back door and walked into the living room. Everyone was already in the living room waiting by the phone. They all turned their heads towards me when I walked into the room, it seemed to be that they were all waiting for me. I was a little surprised to see that they all knew that I was coming, then I remembered, Alice.

I sat down in the available spot on the couch right next to the phone. Nobody had said anything since I walked in. I was really nervous, then I felt a sudden wave of calm come over me. I looked at Jasper and gave him a thankful smile. Then I turned me head to Carlisle.

I said, "So, um should you do the talking?"

"If you are more comfortable with that then yes, but they will probably want to talk to you for a little bit as well."

"Okay."

Carlisle picked up the phone and started dialing a number. I got a little more nervous, it was really happening, we were really about to threaten the Volturi. If I were a human, I would have probably fainted right then and there.

The phone wasn't on speaker but I had vampire hearing now so I was able to hear everyone on the phone. After a few rings a woman picked up the phone. I didn't recognize the voice.

Carlisle said, "Hello, it's Carlisle is Aro there?"

The woman said, "Yes hold on a second."

I heard a few beeping noises then Aro's voice came on the phone, "Have you decided to take up my offer?"

Then Carlisle said, "That is actually what I called about. Have you come up with a new price?"

I heard Aro laugh a bit, "No, the prices I gave you still stand, and they are not going to change." then I heard a woman in the background, it sounded like Jane. I winced at the thought of her.

Carlisle then let out a big sigh and said, "So you're not going to give us the cure under any other circumstances?"

"Not unless either Bella or Edward would like to join us."

"No, they are not going to join you. But we have found Bella's power, its quite interesting if you ask me."

Aro then said, "What is it?"

"Well you see, it's really powerful actually. And I really would rather not have Bella have to use the power in order to get the medicine, that would be cruel to you. So I am giving you one more chance to give us the medicine."

Aro's voice became more serious, "What is the power?"

"She can turn off vampire's powers. Any powers of any vampires. And when I say _any_, I mean any."

Jane's voice then came to the phone, "Prove it."

Carlisle turned his head towards me. He motioned for me to do something. Then I said, "I'll turn Jane's off then,"

I focused on Jane and her power. I focused on how cruel it was and how she shouldn't have it. When I felt that it would work I nodded my head.

Then Carlisle said into the phone, "Jane, why don't you try your power?"

I heard Jane smirk on the phone, "Alright." A few seconds later I heard a loud gasp on the other side of the phone, "Tell her to turn it back on, now."

"Not unless you give us the medicine." Said Carlisle.

I heard Jane and Aro talking in the background, they were talking too low for me to hear them. I was only to pick up a few useless words. After a few minutes I heard Aro on the phone. "You are telling us, that you will turn off all of our powers unless we give you the cure?"

"Correct."

I heard Aro exhale a loud sigh then he said, "Alright then. We'll give you the cure. Just stay away from our powers."

Carlisle smiled, "Okay then."

Aro said, "We'll bring it over tomorrow,"

I gave Carlisle a warning glare, he seemed to understand what I was trying to say, "Tonight."

Aro said, "Tonight?"

"Unless you don't want Jane's power turned back on until tomorrow."

I heard Jane growl in the background. "Tonight."

Then I heard them hang up the phone. I gave Carlisle a big grin. Then I said, "That went well, a lot better then I thought it would go."

Alice said, "I don't think that you need to worry about them. I see them coming over and giving us the cure then leaving without any problems."

I smiled and gave Alice a quick hug, "Good." Then I turned to everyone else, "I'm going to go back to Edward, when they come just tell me. Also if you need anything let me know." I couldn't stop smiling. Then I walked out the back door again to go back to Edward.

**I'm sorry that it's short. I will update as soon as i can. Sorry if there are grammar errors, i wrote this at like 1:00 am, so yeah. please review! I'm going to finish the story soon, so yeah. Thanks for reading! **


	24. Healthy

**Getting Sick:**

CHAPTER 24

When I got to Edward's cabin I opened the door and I found Edward half asleep, but he was shivering really hard in the bed. I quickly ran over to him and felt his forehead, he was burning up, hotter then he was before.

"Edward? Are you okay? Do you want me to get you anything?"

Edward was trying to say something but he was shivering too hard. At the foot of the bed there was a folder blanket. I unfolded it quickly and put it on top of Edward's other heavy blankets. He was still shivering. Edward was looking really bad, possibly the worst that I have ever seen him. I knew that Carlisle should see Edward, but I didn't want to leave him.

I didn't get in bed with Edward because I knew that he would get too cold. So I just sat by his bedside in the chair next to it. I held his hand in mine. Then I called out Carlisle's name. He was in the cabin within four and half seconds.

"Something's wrong with Edward,"

A sudden look of worry flashed over Carlisle's face. Carlisle walked up to Edward and started feeling his forehead. Then I heard in the distance, the doorbell ring.

"Carlisle,"

"They're here, I know. But right now there is something seriously wrong with Edward."

I said, "What do you mean serious?"

"I mean I don't know how much time we have." He turned to me, "Bella, I need you to get the medicine from Aro and Jane and come back here as fast as you can,"

Before he could say anything more, I ran out of the cabin to go back to the house. When I got to the living room Aro and Jane were standing in the doorway. They were about to say something but I stopped them.

"Give me the medicine."

Jane walked up to me, "Give me my powers back first,"

I concentrated on getting Jane's power back, "There, they're back, now give me the medicine." I put my hand out.

Then Jane said, "Not so fast, let me try it out first,"

Before I was able to say anything I heard loud, painful screams from a distance. I realized right away that they were Edward's.

"Jane! Stop!"

The screams finally stopped and then I saw Jane smiling wickedly. Where was the rest of the family? Then I realized that they probably went out hunting for a little, they hadn't gone in a while. Edward was already in so much pain Jane only made it worse. And it was all my fault. I was that one who gave her powers back to her. How could I be so stupid?

Then I said, "Give. Me. The. Medicine."

Aro smiled a little, "You're not going to invite us in? We traveled all the way from Italy, the least you could do is show us some kindness."

I couldn't help but grovel, "Please just give me the medicine. Please."

Jane spoke up and walked into the house, Aro followed her, "What's the rush?"

I turned my head towards Jane, "Edward is sick, that's the rush. Now I suggest giving me the medicine before I take away both of your powers."

Jane was still talking, not looking directly at me, "We don't need our powers right now, take them away now, see if we care. You will give them back to us when we give you the medicine. Now let's sit down at have a talk why don't we? I don't think that we've talked in a while. Where is the rest of the family?"

I looked down, "Carlisle's with Edward and everyone else is hunting. But we can talk later, we just need the medicine now."

"We will give it to you later, don't worry about that."

I was getting worried. Edward was in serious pain and they wouldn't give me the medicine. Maybe they didn't even have it, maybe they were lying. What was I supposed to do? I felt so helpless. I knew that I couldn't get Carlisle because he had to take care of Edward but I didn't know how I was supposed to get the medication. I was a newborn, I knew that so I was strong. But I couldn't take two vampires, especially not two members of the Volturi. I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

Before I knew it Carlisle was right next to me. He had an even more worried look across his face, he looked directly at Aro.

"Where is the medicine?"

"We have it don't worry. But I think that we would like to wait a little to give it to you."

Carlisle turned to me, "Bella, I want you to go back to Edward, just try to comfort him right now, he's in a lot of pain. I'll get the medicine. Don't worry."

I nodded my head and ran back to Edward's cabin. Edward was in some ways the same way that I left him. But when I looked around I saw some tubes that used to be filled with some liquid scattered around everywhere. I also saw two needles near Edward. I guessed that Carlisle was trying to give him something, anything to make the pain go away.

It took me a realized that Edward had stopped shivering. He just looked so weak. He could barely keep his eyes open. It hurt me so much to see him like this. When he saw me he said, "Bella…". His voice was filled with so many feelings. He could barely say anything. If I didn't have vampire hearing I definitely would not have heard him.

I ran over to the side of his bed and kneeled by his bedside again. If I was a human I would have probably started to cry. Edward turned his head towards me. He was looking directly into my eyes. I saw so much pain in his beautiful eyes, but I couldn't stop looking at them. Then a piece of his hair fell onto his face. I brushed it off his face and kissed his forehead lightly. He was still burning up.

He closed his eyes, and lighter and with more pain this time he said, "Bella…"

"Shhhh….don't say anything. Save up your energy."

He opened his eyes and they were filled with more pain then before. He pulled his eyes away from mine, he was trying to hide his pain, but he wasn't doing so well. Edward closed his eyes again and he tried to concentrate on not feeling so much pain. I leaned down and kissed him on his cheek, then I moved my lips towards his ear and whispered, "It's okay, everything is going to be alright. Please just hang in there. Carlisle is getting the medicine."

I started stroking his hair with my hand, and I whispered to myself more then anyone, "Everything is going to be okay."

Edward's eyes were still closed. I couldn't really hear what was going on back in the house, I was too concentrated on Edward and making sure that he was okay.

Then I heard a loud slamming of the door. Carlisle was walking into the cabin with a greenish tube in his hand. Before I could move, or ask him what it was, Carlisle was putting the green stuff into a needle. When I looked over to Edward, his eyes were focused on the green stuff Carlisle had in the needle.

Carlisle then put the needle to Edward's arm, then he looked at Edward, "Edward, this is probably going to hurt…a lot. But only for a few minutes. It's the medication the Volturi gave us." then he turned his head towards me, "Just stay here with him okay?"

I nodded my head. Then I turned to Edward, he was now looking directly into my eyes. I tried to smile a little bit to comfort but I didn't do so well. Then Carlisle injected the medicine into Edward's arm. I held on to Edward's hand tighter. He gently squeezed back. He closed his eyes tightly. I whispered into his ear, "I love you."

He opened his eyes and looked directly into mine. I bent down and kissed him on the lips. He wasn't really able to kiss back to much because he was in pain. I pulled back and picked up his hand to kiss it.

Each second seemed like a year. I was so proud of how strong Edward was. He was able to go through this. I don't think that I would have been able to do the same. Carlisle left the room after he injected the medicine, I figured that Aro and Jane were still here and he was trying to get them to leave.

After a few minutes Edward's grip on my hand loosened, it was then that I realized that he was holding my hand extremely tight, I guess I didn't know because I was a vampire now, and I wasn't really focusing on anything. Then Edward sat up and looked at me. I looked directly back at him.

"Edward?"

Edward smiled at me, "Yes love?"

"How do you feel?"

He smiled wider at me, "I feel healthy."

I smiled at him and pulled him into a big hug. Then I said, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now I think that we should go thank Carlisle."

I nodded my head and, still holding Edward's hand, watched Edward get out of bed and we ran at vampire speed to Carlisle. When we got to the house I noticed that Aro and Jane had gone. So we went to Carlisle's office. He was putting some of the green medicine into a special bottle.

When we walked in Carlisle looked directly at Edward, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was before, healthy."

Carlisle smiled, "Good."

I said, "How did you make them give up the medicine?"

Carlisle smiled again, "I told them that they were just wasting their time and that them going back on their promises wouldn't really help their reputation. I also said that you could still turn off their power and that the rest of the family would be back soon, so we could always use force. Aro didn't want to get into a fight, so he gave it to me."

I smiled and let go of Edward's hand, then I gave Carlisle a hug, after I let go I said, "Thank you Carlisle."

"I'm just glad that Edward is finally better."

I looked up at Edward who was still looking at me, I smiled, "Me too."

**The next chapter is just going to be a happy chapter about after Edward is better and all, just because i want to write a nice and happy chapter with a nice and happy Edward :D. Please review! They would really help me write that chapter! **


	25. Forever

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! I am sad to say that this is the last chapter and my story will end now. But I am really glad that you guys read it! This chapter might be a little different from the rest of the story, and at some parts completely random. It also might be a little out of character (I don't really know though, but if it is, I'm really sorry!) It's basically just fluff because people wanted me to make a chapter where Edward was better. So enjoy!**

CHAPTER 25

I was running my hair was blowing through the wind. I was starting to like running so fast. I knew why Edward enjoyed it so much. We left a few days after Edward got better. He was getting thirsty a lot more often because he hadn't had blood in such a long time, but I also needed to hunt because I was still a newborn, I was only a little over then a week old. Carlisle told me that I was handling my thirst really well. I just assumed that it was because I was so worried about Edward, and that's where my attention was focused. When he got better my thirst did start to get a little stronger, but it was nothing that hunting couldn't control.

We had just spent three days out hunting, just me and Edward. Edward was a lot faster then me, even though I was a newborn. But I guess that's Edward for you. On the way back we stopped for a few deer that went our way. I finished my "meal" before Edward did, so I decided to get a head start. I stopped running when I felt that I was far enough away from him, I wasn't able to smell him anymore.

I stopped for only a few seconds when suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

Then I felt Edward's lips gently kiss my neck, "That, was unfair. You got a head start."

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at his comment, "Well it's not _my _fault that I am faster at hunting then you are."

I felt his lips in my hair, he was still standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, "And what makes you so sure about that?"

I put my hands on his and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Well if I hadn't have stopped I am pretty sure that I would have beaten you to the house. And we both know that you are the faster one when it comes to running."

"mhmm, we definitely know about that," I felt him smile wider in my hair.

"And I just happened to leave for the house before you because I was done hunting. Therefore I am faster at hunting."

"I think that we should test that,"

I let out a small laugh, "Not today, I'm hunted-out"

I heard Edward chuckle behind me and then he was by my side holding one of my hands in his.

"I think that we should go home then,"

"I think that's a good idea," then I let go of his hand, "race ya," then I started running towards the house.

When I got to the house a few minutes later Edward was leaning against the wall of the house with one leg up leaning against it. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. When he saw me he looked at his watch, "What took you so long?"

I ran up to him and smiled, "I've actually been at the house for a while now. I just decided to come out and greet you. So welcome back!" I stepped up closer to him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Are you saying that you are faster then me?"

"Maybe," I grinned mischievously.

"Well in that case, I'm going to have to challenge you later,"

"Okay, just prepare to lose." I knew that Edward was faster then me and there was no way that I could ever beat him in a challenge, but I still could try right? Then I came up with a brilliant plan. I was really happy that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

Edward laughed and moved from his position on the wall. He put his arm protectively around my shoulders. I put my arms around his waist. He kissed me on the top of my head and we walked back to the house at human speed.

We walked into the living room to find the family spread out all across the house. Carlisle was out because he just started his new job at the hospital. Esme was out shopping for a few things for the house, she also wanted to know the area a little better. Rosalie was up in her room doing something, what it was I don't know. She didn't really talk to me much since the transformation, then again I didn't really see her much being that I was pretty busy with Edward. Jasper and Emmett were in the living room playing video games. Alice was on the couch reading a magazine. When we walked into the room Alice came and ran up to me.

"Bella! I hear that you are going to challenge Edward. Is that true?"

I nodded. She said, "Good. Is now okay?"

I looked up at Edward, he just grinned, "I don't know. I mean I figured that Bella would want some time to prepare to lose to me."

I tried to ignore his comment and I looked back at Alice, "I think now is perfect."

Alice smiled, "Good! You two wait outside, and get ready. We'll be out in a minute," Then Alice winked at me, she must have known my plan.

Edward and I walked outside when we got to the backyard Edward sat down and I followed him. Then I realized something, shouldn't Edward need some rest, not really sleeping rest, but rest. I mean he did just recover from being sick. I didn't want him to run into a tree or anything.

"Um Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" We were sitting in the middle of the grass. Edward's arm was still around my shoulders and my head was resting on my chest.

"Are you sure that you don't want to rest or something?"

Edward looked down at me, "Why would I need to rest?"

"Well you just recovered from a sickness."

A small smiled played across Edward's face, he obviously was able to see the worry on my face, "It's okay Bella. I'm not sick anymore. I'm completely fine."

"Are you sure? Because we can do this another time. Maybe it's better if you just rest a little bit. We just came back from hunting. Are you sure you aren't feeling sick at all? I think that we should do this another time, you need your rest," I was about to stand up but Edward stopped me. Even though I was stronger then him being that I was a newborn, he was still able to hold me down, but that was probably because I wasn't really trying so hard.

"Bella. I'm fine. Trust me, I'm not sick anymore. I am completely healthy, I don't need anymore rest. You don't need to worry so much."

"Are you sure?"

Edward let out a big sigh, "I see what the problem is, you know that you can't out-run me. I understand if you want to just give up right now."

I playfully smacked him in the arm, "No way."

"Alright, if that's what you want."

Then I said, "But afterwards I would feel a lot better if you got some rest"

He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead, "Fine. You take way too much care of me."

"It's my job, I'm your _wife _you know."

He smiled, "Thank you for that,"

"For what?"

"Marrying me."

I looked up to him and smiled, then I placed a simple kiss on his lips, "Anytime."

Then Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie came outside. Edward and I slowly got up.

Alice started talking, "So here's how it's going to work. I'm going to run into the forest. Jasper will stay back here. The first one of you to make it to me and back to him first wins. Got it?"

We both nodded our heads. It was time to put my plan into action.

Jasper stood in the middle of the yard. Then Alice ran out into the woods. She ran so far out that I could barely smell her anymore, but I was still able to smell her a little bit. Then Edward walked over to one side of Jasper and I walked over to his other side. We both got into runners position. Then Emmett said, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

I looked like I was about to run but then I stopped. I just watched as Edward ran into the woods. I looked at Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I was going to explain to them that they would have to make it look like I really ran and came back but Jasper stopped me before I could say anything, "Alice already told us everything. We'll make sure to not let our minds slip."

"You don't have to worry about that, I've already turned his power off." My new power really did have a lot of advantages.

We all waited for about a few more seconds, Alice must have ran really far away. Before I knew it Edward was back, right next to Jasper. A few seconds later Alice came. Edward just looked at me, the look on his face was priceless, "How did you…"

I walked up to him, "I guess I am faster then you."

Then Edward realized something, "Love? Can you please give me my power back?"

I looked up at him, "Why, do you need them for something?" I seriously loved my new power.

"I think that you all tricked me, it might help if I had my ability back."

I smiled, "Maybe I am just faster then you. And besides, why would we trick you?"

Then my favorite crooked smile played across Edward's face. I realized what he was trying to do, "No! You can't try to dazzle me! That's cheating."

He let out a small chuckle, "Please?"

I was starting to feel bad for him, I knew that I couldn't not give him back his power, and he was sure to find out sooner or later. I sighed, "Fine."

I focused on Edward and giving his power back. A few moments later Edward said, "Thank you." Then he kissed me on the lips.

He then looked down at me again, "You, Bella Cullen, are evil."

I looked at everyone else, "Okay whose mind slipped?"

Emmett said, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it."

I sighed, "It's fine."

Then Rosalie said, "Well I'm going to be in my room in anyone needs me,"

Then Jasper said, "I think that we have a game to finish Emmett?"

"Right."

Then Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett went back into the house. Alice then said, "I'll leave you two alone." And she followed after them.

Then Edward looked down at me, "What would you like to do now?"

I looked back at him, "You told me that you would rest now."

He let out a big sigh and then mumbled under his breath, "Fine."

I smiled at him and took his hand to drag him up the stairs to our bedroom. When we got there I opened the door and Edward followed me, closing the door behind him. Then Edward walked over to the stereo and put some music on. It was just simple classical piano music.

I walked over to the bed and laid down. Edward followed me and laid down beside me. As soon as his head hit the pillow I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Then I looked up at him, "Are you tired?"

He looked down at me, "I'm a vampire remember? And I'm not sick anymore. So, no I am not tired."

"I'm really glad that you're better."

"Me too."

"I don't really know what I would do if you didn't get better."

Then Edward kissed me gently on my forehead, "Shhh, let's not talk about that. It's over now."

"I know." I paused, "What do you think will happen with the Volturi?"

"I think that everything is going to be okay." Carlisle told us that the Volturi weren't really pleased with us threatening them. They didn't say anything like we would regret it, or they would get back at us. But I knew that we weren't exactly on best terms with them. Then Edward said, "You don't need to worry about anything Bella. Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

I smiled and got up from my position on his chest to reach up to kiss him on the lips. "Okay" I smiled at him and rested my head back on his chest.

Then he said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me get better."

I said, "I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

And we just laid in bed for I don't even know how long. I was happy knowing that we would be able to be together forever, if we could go through this, I was sure that we could go through anything.

THE END!

**_THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY_! I had a lot of fun writing it! I would really love to have some reviews to see what you all thought of the entire story! I don't know if I will be writing a new story anytime soon. As i said before, I am thinking about working on writing a short movie. But I am still writing _"The John Story"_ with two other friends. So you should check it out! I also wrote another Twilight Fanfiction, you can check it out on my profile. Also I FINALLY became a Beta Reader, so check that out if you want. I want to thank two of my friends (they know who they are), because they did help me with this story a little bit. Also thank you to all of my reviewers and readers! One again, THANK YOU FOR READING! And i would LOVE to hear your thoughts on the story so please review! _THANKS!_**


	26. Sequel

**Hey! I just wanted to say thanks for reading and for those of you who read the whole thing, I hope that you liked it! I didn't plan on making a sequel, I was actually planning on spending my time writing a short movie this summer, but I have to wait to be inspired, and I hope that writing a sequel inspires me! So my sequel is now up, it's called Immunity. Yeah, so if you liked this story I suggest that you check it out! It's rated T, just in case. It is going to be more intense, and I think that it's all going to be in Edward's point of view, but I haven't decided yet. So I hope that you guys check it out! Thanks for reading!**

**-Morine **


End file.
